


救命之恩，当以身相许

by Algae_RA1



Series: 爱丽丝的兔子先生 [2]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Time Travel, kinda of a combo of anime and game settings, protagonist is Hibiki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 响希一直都在追逐大和的背影，那深深的黑暗仿佛是他永远无法触及的领域。但是如果他遇见了过去的大和呢？会有什么不一样吗？Repost
Relationships: Hotsuin Yamato/Protagonist (Devil Survivor 2)
Series: 爱丽丝的兔子先生 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 响希穿越过后不能使用Nicaea的拍卖行，也不能从全书中召唤恶魔，但是可以从已经下载的数据中召唤。恶魔力竭之后直接消失，无法再次召唤。游戏剧情/性格有，二设有。

打了个哈欠，已经两天没合眼的响希此时此刻满脑子想的都是床床床，一心想着快点做完手上的事情，好赶回JP’s东京支局的住处，在自己的单人床上睡死过去。

穿着白色外套，兜帽上还垂着两根兔子耳朵的青年坐在冰凉的高台上，眼角泛着生理性的泪光，眼睛因为两天没睡而充满了细细的血丝，不过目光却不曾动摇，仔细地看着眼前的足足有七人高的巨大机械柱体——JP’s用来控制和闭锁龙脉的楔子。原理和平安时代用来镇魂和的白木桩没什么区别，但是实际上借助了现代科技的力量，光凭个位数的楔契就能够制御庞大的龙脉——这在过去是无法想象的。当然这也带来了一些附加的麻烦事。

首先，单根楔子上的咒文繁杂到无可救药的地步，就算是指甲盖大小的面积上，也层层叠叠地挤进了六七重符文。

其次，虽然从总体上来说维护的工作量大大下降，但是单次的时间和精力耗费却大的可怕——尤其对于不怎么擅长符文控制以及精确操作的响希来说。

JP’s里人人都知道对外时统一口径称峰津院局长和久世副局长，对内时两个人完全是平起平坐。久世享有和峰津院一样的最高权限，每一个部门都受到他的指挥，就连特别行动组也必须完全听从他的命令——就和另外一个人一样。初来乍到，名为久世的青年就展现出了令人折服的能力——不仅仅是在控制恶魔与龙脉的力量上，他那双透蓝色的眼睛里含着洞察人心的敏锐，仿佛能看穿一切。他强烈的光芒就算在峰津院大和的身边也毫不逊色，这曾让许多人质疑过峰津院的权利布置，怀疑久世与白发局长的对抗会带来JP’s的不和与分裂，但是随着时间一天天过去，应该从未有过任何交集的两人却无比默契。就连一向令局内人人头痛的官僚会议——每次只要峰津院局长出席，回来的时候必定一身绝对零度，眼神里的杀气简直可以实体化——在久世局长到来后，也变得不那么让人胆战心惊了。眼神温和的青年却并不如他嘴角总是噙着的笑意一般可亲，据有幸能和他一道出席的几名局员事后的感叹，会议室里与老头子们虚与委蛇的久世局长，简直就和梅菲斯特一样，轻而易举地在寥寥数语之间，捏拿住老奸巨猾的那些家伙们的七寸，让那些大腹便便的政客和巨头们乖乖地依照JP’s的方针行事，还以为他们占了便宜。和凭着气势压倒贪婪的毒虫们的峰津院不一样，久世的笑容和言辞之下是真实，最平淡却也是最可怕的真实，因而不需要任何修饰就足够驱使着生活在谎言中的人们行动了。

赞美之词够多了，但是不为普通局员所知的是，久世响希，JP’s的局长，在魔力和龙脉上有着惊人天赋，能敏锐地洞察人心，却因为欠缺长久的练习而无法准确地使用术法。本来这也不是什么大不了的事情，毕竟有现代科技的辅助，大部分的工作可以交由手机内的特殊应用来完成编译，作为术者的本人只要负责提供相应的魔力就够了。不过显然响希负责的范围内，有相当部分无法仅仅使用便携式应用来完成。这个时候就需要术者依靠自身的精确操控加以补完。

在久世加入JP’s之前，这一类的任务要么是由峰津院大和或菅野史来负责，要么就是从全国的顶级术者中随机抽取数十人来完成。峰津院的能力自不用说，菅野与她随身携带的数台电脑勉强能够在两倍与前者的时间内完成作业，而如果两人都各自有急事无法抽出身来，那么第三种，也是效率最为低下的情况，则至少要耗费菅野所需时间的五倍。而在响希加入之后的现在，峰津院参加本部会议，菅野忙着更新防御体系和线路检查，第一和第二顺位的两人都无法分身的时候，这一职责便落在了他的头上。

尽管委婉地表达过自己能力的不足，但是对上大和毫不动摇的信任目光，还有史手上那张表单——响希借用JP’s的训练室的申请——黑发的青年无可奈何地败下阵来，于是两天前便带着自己聒噪的使魔来到了这控制龙脉的中枢机关内，开始了似乎是漫无止境的调试。

捂着腿上的因幡白兔暖了暖已经冰凉的十指，响希强打起精神，全神贯注在最后一部分的咒文上。为了保证灵气的清冽，中枢被建设在远离都市和人群的高海拔地区，除了必要的控制装置之外也没有额外保证舒适的暖气，造成了这里常年低温。就算黑发的青年严严实实地穿好了身上那件白色长风衣，也觉得冷气飕飕地往身体里钻。因此他先后召唤出了巨大的白虎和娇小可爱，同样拥有柔软皮毛的因幡白兔，甚至还有火系的最高灵鸟，朱雀，以备万一。另外还有一开始便带在手机里的紫镜，是为了控制魔力的流向而特意准备的。四只仲魔的消耗对于能够直接与龙脉相连的响希来说并不是什么问题，更何况此地灵力充足，让它们出来透透气也好。

因此现在的响希背靠着白虎，盘着着腿间是团成一团的雪白兔子，肩膀上一边是缩小的身形的朱雀，另一边则是碎碎念个不停的紫镜。

“慢慢把力量放进去，慢一点。”

“好了好了，停！”

“第三重的甲寅，丙辰位置上有偏差，你用灵力试探一下。”

“对对，就是那样，放松一点。”

“哎呀，多了！——安心，当然没事啦，小的吸收掉了。”

“不愧是主人，还有最后一点啦，不要放弃啊！”

哭笑不得的响希虽然很想开口纠正紫镜懒散的口吻和糟糕的礼貌，不过此刻容不得他分心，只好按捺下这情绪，专心于手中的工作。

“终于！终于完成了！！！”待到最后一个部件调整完毕，响希长长地叹了口气，收回手，揉了揉兔子软软的肚子，用头蹭了蹭白虎，轻声对他们道了声谢，就让两只恶魔回到了手机中待机。肩膀上的两只也乖巧地跳了下来。一手扶着膝盖，另一只手撑着地就打算站起来的响希却在半途感到一阵眩晕，眼前发黑，一切仿佛都在旋转。脚步不稳，往边上一偏，整个人就要从作业的平台上跌落下去。见状，一左一右的紫镜和朱雀急忙冲上前想要把响希拉回来，却不料它们自己先撞在了一起，连带着将人朝着一臂之外的金属楔子推了过去。刚刚才调整完毕的楔子仿佛感应到什么，充溢在其中的力量暴涨，亮起来的光芒吞没了一人两恶魔。


	2. Chapter 2

“小少爷，请这边走。”

身着深色制服的男人对着面前还不满五岁的幼童毕恭毕敬地说道，心里却不以为意。毕竟在这深宅府邸工作久了，接待过数不清的政要显贵，一个身量不足的小孩能踏入这里，肯定是因为他的家世而非本人。再加上羽织上的家纹并不眼熟，大概是某个不起眼的没落华族带来撑场面的旁支。心下嘲讽了一句，但是表面上依旧彬彬有礼的侍者尽职地将这名孩童向宴会厅的方向带去。

一路上，他小心翼翼地留意着身后的动静。一般来说这个年龄的小孩应和双亲或者抚养人一同入场，但养尊处优的小少爷们常常擅自在府宅内走动，迷路的也不鲜见，将这些麻烦们带回宴会厅的过程中也要格外小心，特别要防止他们再次走失。

不过这一次的似乎并没有之前遇见的几名那么糟糕，数次确认的时候，都能看见默默走在一旁的孩童，举手投足之间尚带有一些可爱的痕迹，但是已经显出与年龄不相称的沉稳。

……果然是老派的作风。

这么想着，侍者停了下来，朝着在自己身前站定的孩子微微鞠了躬，说道：

“就是这里了，小少爷，愿您有个愉快的夜晚。”

话音刚落，一个年轻却虚浮的声音就响了起来：

“你来啦，过来吧。”

有着不同寻常白发的孩子朝着领路人轻轻点了个头，便转身朝着招呼他的人方向走去。

===

“峰津院先生，这是……？”

“是我们下一任的当家，将来还请您多关照。”脸色苍白的男性对着一旁身着青褐长衣的中年人说道，虽然看起来比后者年轻了不止一个世代，但是两人的对话却仿佛平辈一般。

后者脸上闪过一瞬间的惊讶，很快就露出了得体的笑容，点头说道：

“当然了，能结识未来的家主，也是我的荣幸。”

男人在幼童的面前半蹲了下来，即便如此，原本就高大的他也无法让白发的孩子平视。他低下头仔细地看了一眼这个始终表情冷淡的孩子，露出了父辈一般的笑容，说道：

“未来的家主阁下，不知是否能赏光见一见犬子？那不成器的小子应该在后院。”

紫水晶一般的眼睛看向了半蹲着的男人面容，眨了一眨眼，脸上还是冷淡的样子，却点了一下头，并没有抬头看向在场的另一名成年人，就朝着后院的方向走了过去。

待到小小的脚步声被淹没在觥筹交错中之后，男人站了起来，对着年轻的峰津院说道：

“你在他身上压下了全部的筹码？”

似乎很习惯对方的口气和说话方式，有着近于银灰发色的年轻人弯了弯嘴角，开口：

“没错，他一定是下任的家主。”

“就算老头子们反对？你家里各个都不是省油的灯。”

闻言，青年人似乎听到一个拙劣的笑话一般，露出了一个不屑的笑容。他伸出手比了比自己，对着年长一些的唯一一名听众，压低了声音道：

“你觉得我还能活多久……二十年？十年？”

“峰津院家这一代的幼子，当然会活的比我们常人要更久。”

“玩笑话也好，反话也好，学长你还真是喜欢说些空洞的东西。”罕见地用了敬语的年轻人眼睛里的温度却已经降到了冰点之下，“生命的长度对我来说没有意义，只要能达成目的，这条命又算的上什么。不过，把宝贵的时间浪费在朽木上可从来不是我的风格。”

听着对方的轻声慢语，年过不惑的男人只觉得自己后颈的汗毛全都竖了起来，不是没有遇见过更加险恶的场景，也不是没有见过更凶狠的对手，但是眼前这个他名义上的后辈，却毫无疑问地主导着两人的关系。不过反正自己也是个疯狂的赌徒，获胜后的丰厚回报足够抵消掉一切潜在的失败。也正是因为如此，他倒能站在友方的位置上，好好地观察这名年轻人。

“那么，那个小鬼到底哪里值得你如此对待了？”他抿了一口随手拿过的香槟，装作漫不经心地样子发问。

并没有立刻回答问题的青年只是拢起了手，眼睛朝着窗外瞟过，然后淡淡地说：“他快要五岁，再过一个月，就到了【那个时候】。”

“那个时候？”  
“峰津院家的力量是流淌在血脉里的，但是，这并不意味着所有的人都会得到一样的力量。”青年露出个似笑非笑的表情，“我不会认错的。还有一个月，就……”

没有得到答案的男人耸了耸肩，看着已经不再说下去的青年，知道这次谈话就到此为止了。他转过身。一般和身旁另外的人攀谈了起来，一边四下找着场中的大人物们。这种宴会，如果不是托青年的福，自己就算再怎么家财万贯也不可能会有踏足的机会，但是现在不同了，借着他们之间的合作，这个机会一定要抓在手里。这么想着，他走向了早就锁定好的目标。

===

今晚是满月，无垢的光泽本该照耀于静谧山林，却不合时宜地落在了这深深庭院之中，厅内的喧闹从窗棂间投了出来，而后院也被灯光装点得分外明亮。但无论设计如何假装自然，太过刺眼的人造光还是搅乱了本该自由流动与天地之间的月光。

在人造的光源之下，几名与宴会上的多数人比起来太过年轻的面容聚集在一起，最大的看起来也就勉强够得上高中生，而年纪小的大概十岁刚出头。简而言之，都不到合法饮酒的年龄，因此他们面前的饮品虽然繁多，却也没有酒精制品。年仅五岁的峰津院大和在靠近这一群含着金汤匙出生的少年少女们时，他们的对话也顺着风传入了他的耳朵里。

“好无聊，要不要去找点乐子？”  
“好啊，但是这荒郊野岭的地方有什么可玩的。”  
“要不去探险？”  
“你以为这是游戏吗？在这里乱跑丢了脸，回去有你受的。”  
“那，那……”  
“要我说，反正现在也没人看着，要不让那些佣人拿点酒来？”  
“这是个好主意！”  
“可，可是……”  
“哟，不敢了？没关系，反正也不勉强你。你们有不愿意的也不用来。”  
“我……”

年纪最小的那名正唯唯诺诺地虚应着，不知如何是好时，听见了木屐踩在石板上发出的轻响。不急不慢，不徐不缓。诘问者放过了这个可怜的孩子，转而把注意力放到了新来的小小孩童身上。

“真是奇怪，我还以为……”挖苦的话说到一般，十五岁大小的少女看清了走过来的大和，出口的变成了一声刻意的尖叫，“啊！好可爱！简直和一个娃娃一样！”

似乎她是这一群人里的中心，其他人也纷纷把目光从前一个少年身上转到了刚刚走进灯下便停住脚步的孩子身上。

第一眼看见的自然是他异于常人的白发，新雪一般的色泽在太过明亮的荧光灯下流动着异样的银光，他一身霞色的和服，相较于在场的所有其他人都是一身西式礼服，这让刚刚踏入庭院的峰津院大和更加格格不入，却也凸显了他的异质感。穿着露背小礼服的少女按捺不住，几步小跳着跑到他面前，两手拢着裙子蹲下，打量着一言不发的大和。

“你是谁家的孩子？爸爸妈妈呢？难道是走丢了吗？”她的声音和刚才恫吓时一比，简直温柔地仿佛不像是一个人，“别怕，有我在呢，你一定没事的。”

“可，可是，阳子……”她身后的五名少年少女中，响起来一个有些不确定的声音，“那酒的事情——”

“笨蛋！现在是说这个的时候吗？你没看见我在干嘛吗？！”被称作阳子的少女回头狠狠地瞪了一眼，又换上笑容，看着一言不发的孩子，“来，这边坐一会。”说着，她就伸出手来。

“……没事，我自己走。”看了看面前一脸兴奋的少女，再看了看一旁畏缩着的少年，峰津院大和开口说道。闻言笑颜逐开的阳子立刻挥挥手让其他人散开，把他领到了他们之前坐的地方。

看起来是仍然不习惯交际的六名政要家的幼子趁着其他人不注意的时候偷偷从大厅里溜了出来，让佣人摆好了用具吃食之后，刚好遇上一个新入交际圈的孩子，百无聊赖之下打算捉弄人。自己却刚好撞上了这一遭。

看着面前的位子和小桌上精致的食物，峰津院大和只觉得这一切都非常无趣。本来被小叔从书斋里强拉出来已经让他不快，但是不用面对那些老家伙这一点上还是得感谢他。莫名其妙地见了个没什么用的男人，还被拜托要照看下他的儿子，这种事情虽然无聊，但是介于小叔在来路上的嘱咐，他也没反对。没想到的是，那家伙的儿子竟然更加废物，连话都讲不清楚。

峰津院从来不会反悔，虽然无聊又无趣，但是既然已经答应下来了，还是好好地完成吧。

这么想着，他正要迈步朝着少女指着的方向走过去，整个人却不自然地绷紧了起来。

是杀气。

紧接着，一连串的枪击声从宴会厅那里传了出来，同时响起的还有散落在大宅四处的爆炸声。此起彼伏的巨大轰鸣冲击着他的耳朵，也震动着他脚下的大地。等大和意识到火药味太过浓重时，他才惊觉自己反应得太慢了。只来得及撞开身后惊恐的少年，他们刚刚站着的地方就爆发出剧烈的响动和火光。炸开的颜色让他下意识地闭上了眼睛，紧随而来的这是震动肺腑的巨响。在这冲击下，大和的意识陷入了一片黑暗之中。


	3. Chapter 3

等到眼前的白光消退，响希发现自己被朱雀用翅膀保护着，而外面则是紫镜所张开的结界。他用力甩了甩不甚清醒的脑袋，轻轻地拍了拍明显处于高度紧张状态的两只恶魔，示意自己并没有问题。但奇怪的是，正当他习惯性地想要将体内的魔力补充给仲魔时，却发现力量被禁锢在体内，无法像从前一样随心所欲地控制，这出乎意料的状态不禁令响希怔住了。

发现了主人异状的紫镜从镜面的另一侧钻了出来，摇摇晃晃地在黑发的青年面前摇动着：

“主人，主人你没事吧？没有撞到脑子吧？就算撞到了脑子应该也没有撞坏吧？”

“紫镜……我说你能不能闭嘴一会儿？”虽然看不见表情，不过朱雀明显已经很不耐烦了，“你没看见主人正在烦恼吗？”

“诶？我看见了啊，所以才这么说的，倒是你，你的脑袋明明在上面，怎么可能会看到？”

“你！”

“紫镜，朱雀，你们先把力量收起来，马上。”

插入到两只恶魔一触即发的争吵里的是响希。平时任由恶魔们嘻嘻哈哈，被各种调戏打闹也鲜少生气，但是不要违抗认真的响希是全体仲魔的共识。恶魔比人类更懂得力量之间的差距，以及这种差距所带来的含义。

一人两恶魔从结界中脱出时，能看到月光微微倾斜着洒在地上，拉长了唯一的一道影子。

“情况很不妙，我与你们的魔力连结被切断了，你们先回到召唤程序中去，在我召唤的时候再出来。”

不太认真地抗议了一下，朱雀就乖乖地回到了终端内，相比之下紫镜则显得犹豫地多了。

“小响希啊，虽然你会不开心，不过这样真的好吗？毕竟你只是个人类哦，柔弱的人类哦。”

知道紫镜是拐着弯担心自己，被称为“柔弱的人类”的响希轻轻点了点光滑的镜面：

“连大和都称赞的我，你还有什么好担心的？再说了，不是还有你在吗？”

支支吾吾了一会，紫镜让了一步：

“好吧，我把本体收起来，但是如果回到待机状态的话，只有你召唤才能出来，我才不要！太危险了！”

话音刚落，不等响希的反对，紫镜的人影就消失了，而原本漂浮在半空中的镜子则缩到只有半个手掌那么大，落在响希的手心上，有些闷的声音从中传了出来：

“我保证这个状态不会耗费魔力的，把我放在口袋里吧。”

无可奈何地握着手心里怎么看都是普通高中女生包里常备的小化妆镜，响希最后还是放弃把紫镜强制放进召唤程序里的念头，不仅仅是因为现在情况不明，也是感激它一直为自己着想的心情。

现在的情况非常古怪。自从世界回归以来，他从来就没有失去过与龙脉和恶魔们的联系，就算是由于数据归档时的剧烈冲击导致的暂时性失忆，也没让他感受过此刻一般的失落感。没错，是失落感。

在不存在的七天里，虽然一开始并不想要力量，但是如果没有白虎和朱雀，他就无法在恶魔环绕中脱身，在北斗七星接连不断的来攻护同伴们，也无法站到与大和面对面的位置上，并且在最后的最后，阻止他走向那个或许对世界更美好，但是对大和来说，太过残酷和严苛的未来。在新世界里，力量也是维系着他和大和之间联系的重要一环。尤其是与龙脉那令人吃惊的契合以及龙脉自身对响希的接纳，都使黑发的青年在进入JP's后在一次迅速站到了大和平等的位置上。

虽然谁都没有说过，但是在局内，所有人都默认了强者为尊，能够与峰津院局长拥有同等权利的响希自然也是拥有不输于他的力量。而鲜少对凡人假以辞色的局长对响希毫不吝啬的赞美也更加坚定了广大局员的这一想法。

但是私下里，响希却知道自己和大和之间的差距。并不是量上的区别，而在其他方面。仅仅以自身的魔力和能够兼容的龙脉的灵力，或者是以能够召唤的恶魔的数量或者是强度来衡量，他们两人之间并没有决定性的差别，甚至偶尔响希还能超过大和。但是工作里并不是只要有力量就足够。说到指挥队伍需要的领袖风范，纵观全场的全局观和远见，面对瞬息万变的现场情况作出迅速反应，和无论在多么紧急的情况下都能冷静自持的镇定，作为普通人成长起来的自己并没有特意培养过这样的能力，只能凭借着直觉来处理，虽然一开始并没有出现过纰漏，但是也会有力不从心的感觉，尤其是面对无论如何都看起来都游刃有余，却从不肯放松或懈怠的大和，响希就深深地叹息自己的无能为力。对他而言，大和不仅仅是他面前无法超越的人，那个人笔挺的身姿下还有着深不可测的阴影，响希看不透那道黑色，太深，太沉，平静无波的表象下到底有着多么惊人的东西。他不想知道，却无可救药地被吸引着想要一探究竟，却在同时也因为自己的能力不足而无法靠近。

因此他努力去学，尽可能地利用一切机会来训练自己，仿佛干涸的沙地渴求水源一般近乎绝望地吸收着所有能够接触到的东西。还是不够，远远不够，学得越多，就越发觉察到大和身后的阴影里有着多么可怕却又让人移不开目光的浓重，仿佛是漫长时光中一点一滴积累下来的执念，最后全部都放在了名为“大和”的容器里。

峰津院一族自古以来就担任着不见天日也无从对人说起的秘密要职，百年对他们来说不过一瞬，古老的家族在无法被光照耀到的地方滋长着，攫取着异样的力量而壮大，为了维持平衡一代一代从容而决然地走在通往毁灭的道路上，而新的一代又从前代的死亡中诞生，再次踏上满是荆棘的道路。

久世响希，不过一介凡人，距离峰津院这个名字太远，更不用说峰津院大和，一族之长，统领所有以峰津院为名的天才鬼才，并远远地甩开他们所有人的，年仅弱冠的少年。

虽然会笑，会赞赏，会特意对响希露出柔和的表情，但是峰津院大和的心，早就冰封在了遥远的过去，无论响希怎么努力也无法触及的过去。

但是遭遇到一点挫折就放弃并不是响希的性格，对他而言，就算只有万分之一，甚至千万分之一的可能，甚至只能被称为奇迹的微小希望，他也要去做。因此对于下定决心的响希来说，最重要的是不能失去力量，这是他唯一可以名正言顺地待在JP’s，还有大和身边的理由。

可是，偏偏遇到现在的情况。虽然体内还有魔力，但是看起来却无法与召唤的仲魔建立联系，这就意味着它们一旦用尽了之前的力量，就会被强制遣返。同理，没有办法输出魔力的话，用终端继续召唤白虎，因幡白兔，朱雀和紫镜之外的仲魔也是不可能的，再加上失去了与龙脉之间的联系，自己也没法立刻了解现在的情况，只能慢慢的搜集资料再做判断了。

不过幸好不是最坏的情况。至少还有四只仲魔陪伴在自己身边，体内的魔力也还足够充沛，能够支撑相当数量的法术。而且虽然四周都是树木，但是看得出人工栽培的痕迹，不远处也有铺设的石阶，附近肯定能够找到人。这样一来，最好的情况就是能借用电话与JP’s的支部取得联络，最不济也能多少了解一下四周的情况。

打定了主意，响希拍了拍脸颊，深深地吸了一口气，让沁凉的山风灌入自己疲惫的大脑。

现在还不是松懈下来的时候，打气精神来！

带着草木微苦的清气多少驱散了一点睡意，正当他迈出第一步的时候，传来了一连串的巨大爆炸声，在这安静的山林月间显得分外惊心动魄。虽然失去了与龙脉的联系，但是响希充沛的魔力仍然让他的感官处于异常敏锐的状态。

木材燃烧的味道，还能听见哭喊和枪械的声音，惊惧混杂着哭喊声从爆炸传来的方向奔涌而来。

连思考的时间都不需要，响希立刻唤出了朱雀，没有时间说明情况，他迅速攀上了鸟型恶魔的脚爪，一手指着爆炸发生的方向。朱雀展开巨大的翅膀，带着黑发的青年升上高空，疾速向着主人所指的方向飞去。就算它并不赞成响希的决定，但是懂得察言观色的恶魔此刻只是默默地执行了命令。

风刮过他的脸颊，激起刺痛的感觉，青年睁大了本该紧闭的双眼，愣愣地看着眼前惨烈的一幕：

本该是华丽庭院的庄园已经四处燃起了火焰，肆无忌惮地吞噬着周围一切的金红色朝着天鹅绒一般的夜空喷吐出丑陋的黑烟，人们在奔跑，哭喊，悲伤，不知所措，依稀有铁锈的味道。还有巨大的恶意在盘旋着，伺机而动。

示意朱雀落下，响希收紧了拳头，他的脑中一瞬间转过许多想法，却又被一一否决，正当他想要采取最后一个手段时，一只洁白的纸鹤飞进了他施展的障眼法的结界中，送来了一句话：

请这边走。

===

与周遭格格不入的人站在那里。仅仅是站在那里，什么动作都没有，却能让人感到他与周围的不协调。

在距离他不到几步远的地方，每一寸空气中都含着凄厉的呼号和惊恐的尖叫，烈焰爆开的火花绽开出溅出金红色的碎末，铁锈的味道被高温炙烤着，转为异常惨烈的疼痛和绝望，还有行动能力的人们相互搀扶着想要寻找安全的场所，但是被浓烟和恐惧所笼罩的场所里，他们却无法觉察到出口。虽然死亡并没有真正降临，但这无比混乱的大宅却是迎接他们的最佳场合。

只有这个人不一样，无序和混乱，绝望和挣扎都无法靠近他的身体，围绕着这个人的身边是干净到可疑的空气，秘色的外褂上一尘不染，没有沾上半点尘土，也不见慌乱所带来的褶皱。仿佛是觉察到视线，年轻的男性转过头看向响希的方向，露出一个勉强称得上是笑容的表情。

！！

响希虽然跟着纸鹤一路前来，但是并没有打算就这样露出行迹，但这念头在见到那个男人的第一眼就消失地无影无踪。

如果不是两天前才见过大和，那一瞬间他几乎要误以为站在面前的是不知道什么时候留长了头发的JP’s的局长阁下。冷淡的表情和浅薄的颜色，还有那份不动声色却仍然锐利逼人的氛围，都和坐镇JP’s东京支部的好友如出一辙。但是在看清了那人的相貌时，响希才意识到他们并不是一个人，但太过相近的感觉却让他产生了强烈的动摇，本来并未打算显现的身影也就这样暴露在了这名陌生而又带着熟悉感的青年面前。

领路的纸鹤扇动翅膀落回了灰发青年的肩上，然后化作纸片轻飘飘地打着旋躺在了他摊开的手心里。看着从半空中兀然出现的黑发青年，他眯起了眼睛，目光恍若实质一般扫过对方全身，只在胸口十字上稍微停顿了一下。收回目光后，他也并未开口，只是闭上眼，嘴角露出了一抹似笑非笑的表情，低低地自言自语了几句。轻微的声音在出口的瞬间就被太过嘈杂的慌乱掩盖过去，就算敏锐如响希也无法捕捉到。

再次睁开眼，灰发的青年露出了一个比之前多了几分人情的笑容，邀请道：

“这里不太适合说话，我们换个地方如何？我还有事情想要拜托您。”

一开口，响希就确定了那个人的身份，下意识地说出了口：

“峰津院家的——”

“真不愧是就任于地磁调查局，就算局长一职空缺多年，也仍然一眼认出来了。”身着象牙白的羽织，却奇异地纤尘不染的青年嘴角的弧度更深了，但是话语中的压迫感却也更强了，“看着眼生，不过能力确实值得称道。可是……不经过特殊批准就擅自使用case D，还想把这件事曝光在在普通人面前，可是非常严重的过失哦。”

响希顿时绷紧了神经，下意识地握紧了手中的召唤终端。这一刻，他只觉得自己面对的并不是“人”，而是更加幽远而深暗的什么，虽然有着人的外貌，但是内在却完全不同，就和……初见时的大和一样。不同的是，即使无法完全消去异质感，现在大和身上那种非人的感觉已经相当稀薄，但是眼前的人却比第一次看见大和时更加接近“非人”，不论是魔力，还是魂魄的感觉上。

两个人谁都没有开口，他们之间的气氛一点一点粘稠起来。

打破这一僵持的却是一个意外的喊声。

“峰津院，你到底知不知道……”

中年男人因为烟熏而显得有些沙哑的嗓音从不远处传来，紧接着，一个显得有些狼狈的身影从已经烧得面目全非的主屋的转角绕了出来，原本青褐色的衣服已经被熏得看不出原本的颜色了。他的面容也在一旁火光的照映下显出不正常的赤色。此刻他紧紧地皱着眉，深深地忧色刻在脸上，看起来似乎有非常紧急的事情，但是发现在场有另一个人的同时，他就收回了即将脱口的话语。

对峙被打破之后，空气再次开始流动起来，虽然还是带着烟尘和灰烬，但无论如何都比喘不过气来要好上许多。

响希也在心底暗暗松了口气，毕竟依照现在的情况，他的魔力用一分就少一分，救人的话他心甘情愿，但是浪费在无谓的冲突上就显得太不明智了。

眸子如同鸠羽一般色泽的青年仿佛刚才什么都没发生过一样，将目光从响希身上移开，看向中年人，声音中带着些微不耐烦的意味：

“前辈，怎么了吗？这么慌慌张张的。”

“……”

“啊？这位？不用担心，虽然是第一次见面，不过他和峰津院的关系大概比在场的所有其他人都来的近呢。”

闻言，响希只觉得脸上顿时烧了起来，仿佛一直想要隐藏的秘密在光天化日之下被突然揭开一般，但是不待他细想，那个男人脸上放松又立刻绷紧的表情让他有了不好的预感。

“托你的福，我在第一次爆炸的时候没有事。担心在后院的小儿，于是立刻赶过去。但是，当我到那里的时候……只来得及看到一群绑匪带着五六个孩子翻墙离开了。犬子和——”

“——和大和都在其中。”

毫不在意地接过男人的话头，青年平淡的语气和另一个人因为紧张和焦急而颤抖的话音形成了鲜明的对比。

“大和？！”

正当男人忍不住想要指责他时，第三个声音插了进来，莫名奇妙地出现在这里的黑发少——不对，应该是青年了，但是脸上多少还带着青涩和柔软，显然不属于这个纸醉金迷场所也不属于任何应该出现在这里的群体中的青年，抢先发出了惊讶的声音，随即，惊讶变成了不可置信。

“开什么玩笑，大和怎么可能会被抓走。他那么厉害，是JP’s的局长，也是峰津院的家主——”

男人不耐烦地打断了这在他看来是毫无意义的自我说服的解释，没好气地回应道：“区区一个四岁幼儿，就算再怎么厉害，怎么和荷枪实弹的绑匪比？再说了，就算你们两人都看好他成为下任族长，那也是未来的事情。JP’s又是什么鬼东西？局长又有什么了不起？”

男人话里的每一个字都像一击重锤落在响希心口，他无意识的反手握住了外套帽子上长长的耳朵——和柳谷还有菅野一样不符合一般规定的制服，但是在实力至上的JP's内，没人会来干涉他的决定，就连大和也只是扫了一眼申请书，确认了本人意愿后，就准许了他在局长的制服模版上添加帽子和长耳朵的做法。没错，这一身只属于他的制服，是久世响希加入JP's的证明，是他得到大和的承认的证明。

如果记忆与现实不符，那么就只有一个可能：

“请问，现在是哪一年？”

看着一脸疑惑的黑发青年，一直表情冷淡的青年出现了一刹那的动摇，但是那很快就被另外一个粗暴的声音盖了过去：

“你在开什么玩笑！今年不是▉▉▉▉？有空在这里废话，不如想想怎么救你的那张牌吧！”

“嗯哼……”似乎完全不在意挑衅的话，灰发青年看着响希，嘴角露出了玩味的笑意，漫不经心地回应着指责，“那可是张鬼牌啊。不过，既然有了这么大的变数，那么玩法也应该改变一下才好。”

他不紧不慢地向几步开外的响希招了招手，示意他跟上，也不等他的反应，就转身向着仍然在燃烧着的后院走去。响希略有迟疑，此刻却也顾不上太多，抬脚跟了上去。在他身后，一脸不悦却也尽力克制自己脾气的男人不满地冷哼了一声，不远不近地缀在后面，也离开了这条长廊。

===

虽然男人自认自己正值壮年，但是他不得不承认在这样灾难性的现场里，要一边躲避危险，一边闪让慌乱的人群，还要跟上前面两个不知为什么完全不受影响的两人，实在是有些困难。因此当他最终在偏僻的小院一角，没有被混乱波及到的地方看见两人时，只来及听见他们之间的最后一段话。

“……作为交换，你去把大和带出来。”

“一言为定？”

“以我的名字起誓。”

“好。”

似乎脸上还带着犹豫，但是黑发的青年仍然答应下了另外一个人的要求。话音落下，他便迈开步子，从男人身旁插过，大步离开了这个安静的角落。被他带起的气流中，隐约传来冰一样的气息，是错觉吧，毕竟这里是漫天的金红火花。

摇摇头，已经疲惫不堪的男人看着依然好整以暇的灰发青年，只觉得自己第一次真正开始有了恐惧的感觉。虽然之前一直说着赌上身家之类的话，那也仅仅是指身外物而已，毕竟自己一开始就是白手起家，所以在更大的利益面前，那些东西确实是可以随时都丢弃掉的。但是家人和自己的性命就不一样了，人死不能复生，如果是连命都要赔上去的话，他就要重新考虑是不是应该下注了。

就在这个时候，紫灰色的眼睛看了过来，似乎是才注意到他的存在，还是特意让他看见这一幕，又或者是注意到了他心境上的变化却故意当作没看见？哪一种都无法从那双镜子一样的眼睛里反映出来。男人此刻并不想和他身处一地，但是为了自己孩子，他还是硬着头皮开口问道：

“他去救人了？”

“兔子君吗？对啊，我和他说去把大和带走。”

“你……那其他的孩子们呢？你就让他见死不救？”

似乎是听到了什么滑稽的笑话一样，峰津院的眼睛弯弯：“学长，就算你信不过我，刚才那个白衣的家伙可是那种能为了别人豁出命的人哦。”

“哼，才第一次见面，凭什么……”男人被焦灼搅和得心烦意乱，脱口而出一句反问。在他意识到自己说了什么的一刹那间，脸色迅速苍白下去。

尽管没有露出不悦的表情，但是已经将目光落在遥远夜空中的青年口吻变得非常冷淡：

“前辈，质疑我的能力就等于否认我，否定我的话，我们之前说谈好的就不成立了哦。”

“这样是不行的，因为你是计划里必需的一环。在▉▉家垮掉之后负责峰津院和外界交流的任务要交到可信的人手上。”

用着敬语，但是语气和神情都淡漠到极度无礼的程度，甚至连正眼都没有看向本应该是说话的对象，灰发青年身上的疏离感强烈到无法忽视的程度，他所在的那个地方，看起来只有几步远，却是凡人穷尽一生之力都无法到达的领域吧。

“啊，对了，上面这些话，请统统都忘掉，这不是你应该知道的事情。”

伴随着这句话，鸠羽色的眼睛终于看向了脸色稍微好转了一些的男人，在那双瞳孔中寄宿着不属于人类的金色光芒。只一眼，体格高大的男人就如同帷幕落下后的木偶，失去了自我的意识，瘫倒在地上，不省人事。

浑身散发出异质感的青年眨了眨眼睛，他的动作让人无法不想起那些精致却毫无生气的人偶，机械地扯了扯嘴角，一句话从他嘴边滑落：

“来自未来的兔子先生，吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

屋门被粗暴地撞开，一股浓重的浊气夹杂着尘土扑面而来。带头的蒙面男性不满地咋了舌，把手上拎着的两个孩子粗暴地扔进屋。紧接着，他身后的三人将五个年龄不一的孩子丢进了许久未曾使用的屋子里。还处于昏厥中的少年少女们对自身的处境一无所知，他们瘫倒在不知被放置了多久的干草上，发出沉闷的声响。原本整洁漂亮，价值不菲的衣服经过烟熏和火燎，再沾上这经年累月积攒的积灰，变得破烂不堪。

从面罩底下传出了沉闷的声音：

“把他们安顿好，我们还有其他的事情要做，没空浪费在这些小崽子身上。”

他身后两人听命进入屋里。走在前面的一人粗暴地将孩子们摇醒，而第二人的手在口袋里一过，再摊开时已经多了白色的药丸。刚刚睁开眼睛，还来不及尖叫和恐慌的少年少女被浑身漆黑的蒙面人拿着枪一逼，面容惨白，尽管非常不情愿，还是乖乖吃下了这来源不明的药物。

等到男人走到最后一个孩子面前时，第一个孩子已经撑不住沉重的眼皮了。眼看他就要把药片递到最小的孩子手上，阳子忍不住开口，沙哑艰涩的声音令她自己也吓了一大跳：

“求求你了，别让他吃这个。他还那么小，万一醒不过来……”

其他人都在不住地发抖，生怕她惹恼了穷凶极恶的匪徒，招来杀身之祸。但是恐惧和恳求都没能持续下去，已经吃下药的七个人都抵不过药性，很快陷入了昏迷和睡眠中。

看着显然只有四五岁大小的孩子，拿着颗药丸的男人收回了手，对着显然是头领的人投去了一个疑问的眼神，瓮声瓮气地问道：

“这个小鬼要怎么办？”

“就这么放着，和其他人一起关在这里。我们的目的不是他们的性命，没有必要给自己多招来敌人。”看了还不及自己大腿高的大和，头领似乎并不把他放在心上，“反正这种小鬼也折腾不出什么。我们走。”

随着他的一声令下，其余几人便端起枪，匆忙离开了旧屋。

看着这几个大汉走出唯一的一扇门，木质门板被合上，落锁的声音在门外响起，然后脚步声渐渐远去，大和把目光从门上转开，开始仔细地观察这个屋子。

受到冲击之后没多久，他就清醒过来，但是因为和其他几人在一起，他决定先观察一下情况，看看这些人到底想要做什么。如果只有自己一个人，那么不论是挣脱还是打倒这些暴徒都不算什么，但现在还有其他人在场，就不得不考虑更加稳妥的方法。毕竟峰津院的力量是不被允许外泄，就连这个名字也是绝对的隐秘，任何非必要的人士和组织一旦对此有所接触，只有两条路可走，一是被纳入管理之中，成为庞大而古老的网络的一环，又或者是完全地消失，在实体和记忆中，都被完全抹消。因此如非必要，大和并不想在人前使用自己的力量。

从这层意义上来说，这些不明人士特意给他们准备的药物也是帮了他一个大忙。由于年龄的关系，大和不仅可以逃脱过服药，还能令对手轻视自己，方便了此刻单独行动，平日里令他恼怒的年幼此刻反倒成了助力，让大和稍微有些不悦。不过能达到目的，手段和过程都无关紧要。

一边在脑子里分析着暴徒的来历，大和已经把整间屋子都打量了一遍。看起来是间许久废弃不用的储藏室，从横梁上挂下的老式吊灯，三角的屋顶上开了一个通气窗，看得见插销。一个不足五岁的小孩不可能够到那么高的地方，不过他，峰津院大和，并不是普通的五岁孩子。屋顶也并不是唯一的选择。他的目光落到了才刚刚开闭过的大门上。虽然门口落了锁，但是因为是旧屋，门轴已经生锈了，刚才能听见金属之间咬合的刺耳摩擦，估计那些人粗暴的使用让本来就锈蚀的接合片松动了，只要再加几分力，直接把门卸下来也不会有问题。此外，还有小窗开在墙壁偏上的位置，虽然有竖条窗棂，但是依照屋内的积灰程度，想必那些木条也不会得到妥善护理，估计大部分也是用点力就能撞开。

那些暴徒们制造了混乱并且带走了刚好身处院子里的八个人后，就直接到了这个地方，中间并没有折返，也没有停顿下来，应该是早就知道有这样的一个地方了。这说明他们对这里非常了解，甚至可能比大宅里某些临时招募和抽调过来的人手更加熟悉这个地方。但是还有疑惑的地方……

  
懒得去细想，小小的身影站在屋子中央，月亮升到天中，银白的光从天窗上落了进来，恰好投在他的身上，细小的青白色光点不知从何处冒了出来，遵循着某种不知名的旋律，渐渐聚集在大和的身边。

但是在光点即将没入他身体的那一刻，空气中传来了不同寻常的波动。凝结起来的力量被削弱，初具雏形的咒文消失在了空中。大和皱了皱眉，看向房梁，眼睛里是不属于幼童的锐利。

对方在打断了他的咒术之后，似乎并没有动手的打算，之前的异样感也被夜色和月光掩盖过去，深吸了一口气的大和再次唤醒了体内的魔力，打算再重复一遍被干扰的施法过程。

第二次，就在他的法术即将成型的时候，再次被破坏了。这让大和肯定了先前的猜测：

暗处确实还有人在隐藏着，而且应该是冲着自己来的。问题是，他们和那些暴徒是什么关系。是一伙的吗？不，不可能……那么，就只有一种可能性了。

想到这里，他放弃了需要花费时间凝聚力量的法术，转而从暗袋里夹出了纸片捏在掌心，然后竟然闭上了双眼。不动，不看，只凭着细微的气流和声音来探查身周。

依照剩下的唯一一种可能性，对方一定会出手，那么——

===

响希在听到巨大的爆音的那一刻几乎心脏都要停止。

手中的纸质符鸟正盘旋在离大宅有一段距离的树林上方，似乎在犹豫不决着到底应该往何处去。树林中突然传来裂的声响，随之而来的气流和力量冲散了依附在纸片上的稀薄灵力。响希没有多余的心神去关注飘落的纸片了，在声音响起的同时，一心一意朝着声响的源头大步奔跑过去，同时握紧了手中的召唤终端，魔力的光芒在手心亮起。

力量的撞击带起的尘土散去，大和看起来颇有余裕，而他面前被式神缠住无法脱身的男人则显得狼狈许多。与两人形势形成鲜明对比，白发的孩童脸上没有半点轻松的表情，也不见成功之后的喜悦神情，而显然被束缚得动弹不得的男人则还能开口称赞对方：

“不愧是大和少爷，果然是峰津院家的嫡子，在这个年龄就能有这样的心思，做得出这种布局，第一继承人的排位果然不是浪得虚名。”

他的每一个字都让大和的脸色冷一分，这里却不是能翻脸的地方，需要顾虑的事情还有……无法自由行动，被小觑，被当作筹码，被认为能够被任意摆布，让本来就并不情愿搅和进族内纷争的大和加深了对这无聊争论的厌恶。这也是为什么只有小叔才勉强能让他点头的原因，那个人的眼睛看到的不是浅薄无用的意气之争，而是某些现在的大和也无法看透的，却直觉地知道是非常重要和本质的东西。所以他可以和小叔合作。

其他的人就算了吧。

见孩子并没有接口，优哉游哉到不自然的男人终于闭上了嘴，带着些玩笑的意味，对着虚空里喊了一声：

“喂，你这家伙还要在一旁看好戏到什么时候？还不快点动手把我放下来？”

闻言，一直紧绷着的大和却一反常态地稍稍放松了一点。

果然有后招，不过，既然知道了这一点，就不用特意去提防眼前这个人暴起发难。

刀轻轻划过式神，莹白如月华的流光过后，喋喋不休的男人获得了自由，双脚踩上地面的一刻，他不太在乎地扯了扯已经皱成一团的的上衣，叹了口气，说道：

“对不住啦少爷，毕竟我也只是听命行事，以后成为族长可千万别找我晦气。”

看见了刀，但持刀人隐藏得太好，大和不由得将魔力外放，本该无形无质的力量顿时以肉眼可见的速度凝结成浅蓝色的烟雾。见势，另外两个人都出手了——不能让这个小孩的力量成型！

薄如蝉翼的刀和蕴含着强大力量的法术一前一后向大和逼近，虽然话语中多有调笑，但是身为峰津院家的从属，从来也不会也不敢小觑从一出生起就展露出惊人到可怖天赋的大和。这是两人倾尽全力的一击，尽管天分和才能远远不及，但是以时间和磨练为代价换来的力量，却也是不满五岁的幼童无法独自对抗的。在力量脱离指尖的那一刻，可以明显看见浅蓝色烟雾迅速消散而去，围攻的两人很明显地松了一口气。

但是就在这时，异变陡生。

代替暗淡下去的蓝色，亮起了暗紫色的灵氛，一刹那间不仅严严实实地包裹住大和，吸收了法术的力量，还令迫近大和后颈的刀锋——其实是刀背，无法再往前推进半分。不等在场三人回过神来，焦急的声音响了起来，明显带着激烈奔跑之后的喘气：

“大和，没事吧？”

这出乎意料的来者顿时打破了胶着的状态，见一击不中，两名袭击者立刻退开，将仍然被紫色灵氛环绕的大和留在原地，其中一人还立刻放出了式神。虽然大和抬手想要击落信使，却碍于面前的灵氛而迟了一分。

急忙冲入旧屋的响希看见的就是三人对峙的场景。大和安全无恙的模样落入眼中，他吊在半空的一颗心总算是放了下来。但他从其他两人身上感到的迫力却提醒着这并非安全之地。墙边还有非常明显的生体反应，应该是其他被掳走的孩子们。

从冲入旧屋到掌握眼前的状况不过是一瞬，响希在JP’s各种高强度的任务下被锻炼出来的强韧神经核条件反射已经根据优先序列把要做的事情标上了一二三。

趁着所有人还来不及反应，他令紫镜把结界转移到了还处于昏迷状态的孩子们身周，并留下了另一名峰津院给予的标记之一。同时他一把抱起身量不足的大和，反身向外冲去。刚才那阵魔力的爆发可不是闹着玩的，以他现在用一点少一点的力量，还是不要和对方硬碰硬，躲开才是上策。

眼看着包围着自己的陌生力量散去，大和就被身份不明的闯入者抱了起来。虽然对方看起来明显要比袭击者要年轻，外衣上的十字标志也说明大概和本家也无直接的牵连。但是这个时候无论是谁都不可以轻易地相信，大和片刻之间就做出了决定，积攒在手心的力量正要攻击这个胆敢对自己无礼的家伙，但是从没经历过的腾空而起却让他的反应迟钝了片刻。就是这片刻的间隙，他的脸颊贴上了柔软的白色布料，上面传来了熟悉的香气。

清淡悠长的山顶新雪和厚重醇浓的陈年沉木的味道，奇异地混杂在一起，淡薄却又鲜明到无法忽视。这过于熟悉的味道让他一瞬间仿佛回到了自己的房间，被泛黄的古书和古老的卷轴堆满，却无论何时都会有一杯散发袅袅清气的新茶放在手旁。味道带来的强烈的刻印让他的警觉在一瞬间被动降到了最低，仿佛回到了可以熟睡的安全场所。刹那之后回过神来的大和狠狠地在心底斥责了自己的失误，可手中的力量因为失去了引导，已经已经消散开来，无法形成有效的攻击。

就在他这一个晃神间，不明身份的青年已经一脚踢开了摇摇欲坠的木门，受到的冲击连带着让他手上紧抱着的大和不由得晃了一下，年幼的孩子条件反射性地做出了自我保护的举动——他伸手环住了响希的脖子，下意识地把头埋进了青年的肩膀里。

注意力都放在身后追击者上的响希被脖子上冰凉的触感稍微分了神，不过此刻由不得他细想太多。大步冲出老旧的小屋，早就在屋外待命的朱雀立刻俯冲下来，利爪前伸，仿佛猛禽扑食一般的姿态让紧跟在响希身后的两人不禁停下了脚步。

“朱……雀？天啊……竟然是南方朱雀？”话语中有无法抑制的感叹和动摇。面对超出常理之外的事态，两人毫不犹豫地率先采取了防御的姿态。

他们的消极是响希难得的喘息，他的脚步不停，直接冲向了朱雀，然后在身后两人不可置信的表情里高高跃起，一把抓住了朱雀的脚爪，然后接着冲力反身跃起，骑上了火焰灵兽。和片刻之前同样的紫色灵氛包围住他们，随即这奇异的组合就从他们的视野中消失了。从始至终，响希都没有说过一句话，他只是紧紧地抱着大和。

“啧，竟然擅自使用case D的力量。不过这也强的有点过头了吧……”

被落在后面的男人看着已经空无一物的前方嘀咕了几句，不过他随即便笑了起来，“不过，以为凭着区区朱雀就想躲过我们，这也是太不自量力了。”

===

在空中，在飞，供给的魔力却不是来自于自己。

这个认知让大和感到了不协调感。虽然不是第一次有过这种体验，但是这确实第一次不由自主的飞行。被人紧紧地抱着，坐在灵鸟的背上，除了这个人施加的结界之外，自己没有使用任何防护的法术。这种身不由己，却是逃跑一样的体验——不，这就是逃跑，令他笑了出来。

听见孩子的笑声，响希不由得心中一动，但是介于当下的情况，他看不见大和的脸，只好就这这个姿势，开口问道：

“很有趣吗？”

已经不再抱着青年脖子的大和松松地抬起搭在对方肩上的手，毫不意外拦着自己背后的手臂又收紧了一分——看起来对方真的非常在乎自己的安全，那么暂时再稍微试探一下吧。这么想着，连被称为“男孩”都还稍显勉强的大和回答道：

“很有趣啊。我竟然会被不知道身份的人挟持，而且现在没有半点反抗的念头。”

听见意料之外的锐利言辞，响希的大脑顿时慢了一拍，片刻之后才想起，现在怀里抱着的，不是【我的】大和，而是【这里的】大和。记忆中早已模糊的初见时的场景被唤醒，那时的话语中同样含着锋锐，只不过，在两人互相靠近的时候，大和软化了很多，就像他一直说的那样，是因为自己是他特别重要的……棋子？工具？不过最后好歹还是承认了朋友的地位。然后顺理成章的一直到现在，大和都会把身边的位置留给响希，连内心里最柔软的感情和地方也允许他的踏足。这就因为这样，突然听见这样的话语，让响希有些惊讶。

不过这也是应该的，虽然不知道大和的童年是怎么样的，不过大地私下吐槽过很多次，总是板着一张脸，不苟言笑的JP’s局长一定有个普通意义上相当糟糕的成长经历，说不定小时候就是个棘手的家伙。

不得不说，大地的直觉在某种意义上还真是准确。

一边对告诫自己不要混淆两个大和，响希一边斟酌着开了口：

“我可不是什么身份不明的家伙，是……呃，另外一个峰津院先生拜托我过来的。我隶属于JP’s。”

虽然沉默有些可疑，不过那个人应该是小叔，这样也算是正常的反应。联系到刚才一闪而过的有些熟悉的式神的灵波，勉强也能对得上。不过JP’s……“JP’s那个破破烂烂的地方竟然有能够召唤出朱雀的人？”

不待响希回应，他怀里的紫镜不满地抗议道：

“不行吗？你个小鬼头有什么资格说我家主人？”

“什……你……”

显然是没料到居然还有第三方出声，紫水晶一样的眼睛蓦地睁大了。但是显然善于控制自己情绪的大和立刻收敛了自己的表情，转而问道：

“除了朱雀之外，你居然还有第二只恶魔？”

“嗯，不过如果你能叫它的名字的话，紫镜会很开心的。”

克制着自己情绪的大和还是免不了在听到那个名字一瞬间的动摇。紫镜，虽然名号并不如朱雀那般响亮，但是在记载在录的名册中却也是不逊于东方灵鸟的高阶幽鬼。尤其以诅咒而闻名，从来没有听说过他的召唤者有好下场的，现在竟然会主动出声回护这名青年……情况又变得可疑起来。

完全不知道自己在大和心中评价的上升下降，响希一边注意着怀中孩子的动作，一边四下张望，想要确定另一名峰津院的位置——毕竟这是他和另一个人之间的约定。只要自己能把大和安全地带到那个人的身边，那么作为交换，年长的峰津院就会救助在场的普通人，并且还能告知自己回去的方法。

在一片混乱中自然不可能光靠目力寻人，因此他现在所做的是将自己的魔力放出体外，然后分散开来，试图捕捉之前感受到的那股特定的波动。这是非常不划算的做法，也不是他原本的意图，但是在小屋中的遭遇令响希感到事情并不只是意外那么简单。因此如果按照之前所想，贸贸然放出式神然后依靠上面的法术，说不定在找到目标人物之前，他们两人就会被盯上，到时候想要脱困就不只是单纯的逃跑那么简单了。

现在的这个做法，虽然需要耗费掉他本身的魔力，也没什么效率，但是胜在安全。以他现在能控制的最低限度魔力，只要不出意外就不会被那些追捕的人发现，反倒可以提前避开他们。虽然需要绕一些原路，但是只要能撑到与灰发青年碰面，那么之后就不需要担心了。

这么想着，突然紫镜又再次开口，打断了他的思考：

“主人，这小鬼……是峰津院大和？”

“你难道在质疑我？虽然我承认你的力量，但是这并不代表我给了你这样的资格。”

看起来紫镜终于发现情况不对了，但是恶魔的脑子毕竟不是为了分析这种太过荒谬的情节而设计的。为了避免进一步的混乱，响希插入双方之间：

“是的，紫镜。这位就是峰津院未来的家主，JP’s的局长，峰津院大和。不可以失礼。”

“可……”

“紫镜！”

“好吧好吧，主人你说什么就是什么啦。小的闭嘴就是了。哦，在闭嘴之前，小的想说这里的感觉不太好，请多留心。”

紫镜的话音一落，响希就感到自己风衣的口袋里沉进了扁平的重量。内心苦笑了一下，他带着些歉意对大和说道：

“真是抱歉，紫镜就是这——”

“哼，它说的没错，恶魔就是崇拜力量的存在。”

蕴含着好胜和强烈意志的声音从他的肩头传了过来，“紫镜看不起我，说明我还没有足够的力量。而它对你毕恭毕敬，则是因为你很强。”

在内心苦笑了一下，响希并没有继续说什么。Case D对于他们召唤者自有一套衡量标准，只有强者才能让他们臣服，这并不是什么秘密的事情。未来的那一切他也无法对还不满五岁的大和说出口——且不说对方会不会相信，现在也没有这个余裕了。

紫镜的警示让他一度以为是自己错觉的不好的预感变得清晰起来。他的魔力无法展开到原先毫无障碍的范围，方才以为只是因为时空错乱带来的后遗症，现在想来，应该是这片领域被其他力量封锁了。稀薄的魔力虽然不会被觉察，但也没有足够的力量突破限制。

依照目前的情况，响希仍然想要避免直接冲突。在保证大和绝对安全的前提下，他的第一顺位是避开搜查的人，找到能够出面干预这一情况的峰津院，如果无法达成，那么他会试着与对方交涉，尽可能以相对和平的方式来解决矛盾。使用魔力是万不得已的情况下的退路。但凡有一点其他的可能性，响希都不想冒着后果不明的风险贸然使用仲魔和魔力。

这么想着，他示意已经在同一个地方盘旋了有一会的朱雀将自己放下下。朱红的灵鸟翩翩落在一处相对浓密的树丛间。恰到好处的灵体化几乎没有与张牙舞爪的枝桠发出任何碰撞，只是如一阵风拂过一般轻轻擦过。

还依靠着紫镜的咒术维持隐匿状态的响希一脚踩在了松软的林地上，层层落叶铺就的密实地层发出沙沙的细微声响。他单膝跪地，把怀中一直紧紧抱着的孩子放了下来。

大和几乎是迫不及待地挣脱了青年的臂膀。他直到这个时候，才能好好地看清这个敌我不明的人到底长什么样。

第一眼看起来非常普通的一张脸……除了那双眼睛。不是普通人那种黑灰或者褐色，而是犹如龙脉充盈在其中的蓝色，流动在此刻背对着月亮的剪影上，非常鲜亮的色泽。虹膜几乎在发光一样，看得见莹莹流光。不避不闪，对方也正视着自己。因为单膝跪地的关系，青年此刻并不比自己高上多少，是稍微抬起头就能直接望见的高度。脸上的神情是年幼的大和所不熟悉的。看得出紧张，却没有恐惧和惊慌，而且对自己的关注似乎也有些……太过了。

不喜欢也不习惯事情不受掌控，大和转而打量起周围的情况。刚才紫镜的只言片语足够他推断出现在的情况，现下空气中不正常的魔力波动也证明了这一点。

“居然布下这么大的结界，真是好手笔。看起来终于打算认真了。”

片刻之前从大和的瞪视中解脱出来的响希冷不丁地听见这句话，顿时升起不好的预感：

“认真是指……？”

已经转开视线的大和似乎并不打算理会他的问题，自顾自地朝着一个方向走去。见状，响希下意识地伸出手，却被大和巧妙地侧身躲开了。意思到年幼版大和对自己的抗拒，响希犹豫片刻，还是再次依靠自己的身为成年人的优势，强行把人抱了起来——顺带消解了大和已经凝聚起来的力量。

虽然并不意外自己手上的魔力被打散，但是对方的轻描淡写还是让大和忍不住咋了舌。虽然是很没礼貌的举动，但是看着小叔做过很多次，下意识地也就这么做了。看着青年一脸不赞同的表情，白发的孩子没什么感情地开口了：

“这事和你没关系，放手。”

非常……峰津院的风格。但是早就领教过十七岁大和更加掷地有声的口吻和不冷不热令人生寒的响希完全不把这命令句放在眼里。毕竟这是年幼版的大和，那个不苟言笑的冷冰冰的大和，现在正努力地掩饰着自己的动摇，还要摆出一副成熟冷静的模样，可惜年龄，身高和声音出卖了他，无一不展示着他只是个还不到五岁的孩子。对比那个更接近青年的少年的凛然气势，眼前这个年幼的大和简直和白软团子一样的可爱——当然，这句话不管对着哪个，响希都绝对不会说出口。

一直在持续放出的魔力的响希分神警戒着，暂时还没有感到任何异样，于是便抱着大和找到了个还算隐蔽的场所——被茂密的灌木丛围绕的一小块空地。他把小小的大和放下，然后自己盘腿坐在边上，然后顺手解下白色的大衣，自然地裹在了另外一个孩子的身上，多余的部分歪歪斜斜地拖在地上，在经年累月的枯枝落叶显得分外刺眼。

他已经很累了，之前因为大和处于危险之中而被丢到脑后去的疲惫和压力——从维护龙脉的楔子开始算起，这已经是第三个晚上了——在现在一股脑地席卷而来，睡意几乎要吞没他的意识。凭着最后一点清醒，他布下了三重结界——隐匿，伪装和保护，然后召唤出来白虎，再一把拉过年幼的大和，环护在自己身旁。做完这些，响希的精神就已经达到了极限，几乎是以昏死的方式，一头栽入白虎的皮毛里，彻底失去了意识。


	5. Chapter 5

天边泛起鱼肚白的时候，大和睁开了眼睛，在深色的天空而不是熟悉的天花板映入眼睛的瞬间，白发的孩子清醒过来，眼中闪过一丝不悦。对他自己的。

从昨晚踏入这远离都市的深宅开始，他不止一次痛恨起自己太过年幼的事实。无论天资多高，头脑多好，自己多么努力，生理上的限制却顽固地横亘在那里，拒绝为时间之外的任何方法让步。被这个来历不明的人挟持的时候，他根本无法反抗，各种意义上都是。但是现在烦恼这根本无法撼动的事实也毫无意义，大和转而打量起周边。

身体被裹在白色的衣物里，温暖的温度舒服地根本不像是在树林中过了一夜。孩子试着动了动手指，并没有被限制住。身旁的人呼吸平稳，应该还在睡眠中，并没有醒来。  
很好。

他试着起身，却发现自己是被人抱在怀里的姿势。这个认知让他有了一瞬间的动摇。太近了，他从来没有和谁这么亲近过。就算是母亲和父亲，对于他来说也只是两个名词而已。他不喜欢肢体接触，只有弱者才会渴望集群，才会需要别人的支持，他并不是那些无能的废物，只有自己就够了，跟不上自己的凡人只会拖后腿罢了。更何况，那些刻意亲近自己的人都怀着各式各样的目的，都期望着峰津院这个名字给他们的好处。这样的亲近，只会让他厌恶。

只是这个人，却有一些不一样……大概只是衣服上熟悉的熏香的关系吧。

收敛起情绪，大和稍稍用力，从青年的怀抱里挣脱了出来。然后掀开裹着自己的大衣，站了起来。日出前的冰凉空气一瞬间驱散了温暖，灌入他宽大的领口和袖子内，大和不自主地瑟缩了一下，却坚定地退开了几步。他抬头，扫过天穹，找到启明星，心算了一下方位，抬腿正要走，就听见一个迷迷糊糊的声音在一旁响了起来：

“早啊，大和——哈……”

他转头看去，黑发的青年只是揉着眼睛，并没有对上他的视线，但是口气熟稔地仿佛是对着多年旧友一般，脸上依旧有着倦色，似乎几个小时的睡眠并不足以让他完全恢复过来。

大和想起昨天刚刚见到这个人时，他已经非常疲惫了。不过，这和自己也没关系。这个人，怎么样都好。一念及此，他开口说道：

“不管怎么说，昨天……谢谢你。但是从现在开始，就和你没关系。你可以回去了。”

放下手的青年一瞬间似乎有些愣住了，不过那神色一闪而过让人无法看清。大和看着对方的表情由放松转为严肃，疲倦还在，但是眼神里的坚持却在熠熠发光。摇了摇头，青年的口吻虽然温和，却也含着毫不让步的力度：

“不，我要把你带到峰津院那里去。在这件事情做好之前，我不会离开的。”

挑了挑眉，大和并不想要和他争辩。他换了一种说法：

“小叔那边不会有问题。峰津院的事情不是你能够插手的，你走吧。”

看着年幼的大和拒人千里之外的神情，被他一遍遍拒绝，响希不由得又想起了当初见到十七岁的大和的时候。怎么说呢……有种怀念的感觉啊。

不过这可不是 JP’s 总部里，这也不是任务结束后的放松时间。只给了自己片刻的闪神，响希的思绪立刻拉回到眼前的现实中。看着眼前不肯让步的孩子，眉头皱了起来。他印象中的大和虽然冷淡，但是也并不是不明事理的人，没有理由放弃一个主动示好的助力。理由是……稍微直起身体，离开白虎这大号枕头，响希端详着眼前的孩子。而那双紫水晶一般的眼睛也毫不退缩地瞪了过来。谁都没有开口。清晨的微光透过树叶照进了这方寸之地，空气中弥漫的微尘缓慢而自由地浮动着，却又在靠近两人的身边时被他们身周的气息推开。

安静并没有维持多久，出自响希口中的轻叹化开了胶着。首先移开的青色眼睛转向地面的枯叶上，游移了一会，又转回到那张写满了拒绝的脸上。

“大和……你是在担心我吗？”

一瞬间，紫色眼睛中的瞳孔紧缩了，那双总是冷静的眼睛蓦地睁大了——如果不是响希紧紧地盯着，他或许会看漏这一点。但是关于大和的事情，他从来不会错过，也从来不曾怠慢过。大和一直都在自己身边，但是也一直遥不可及。每次响希以为能够稍微拉近一点两人之间的距离时，都会发现大和其实站在更远的彼岸，他所学到的，所了解到的，只能将他们之间的那道深渊的真实揭露得更加清晰而已。不是没有挫败感，但久世响希从不因为挫败而放弃。更何况，他知道自己在大和心里是不一样的，至少那个从来只肯向前看的人，也会为了自己而稍稍放缓一点脚步。这样就足够了。

但是突然地来到这个陌生的时间里，面对着还没有构筑起冰冷高墙，也还没有习惯地锁紧心扉的大和，响希恍然间有种错觉。他可以看得到大和的内心——是他的大和，却又不是他的大和。他们是同一个人，可也不是。眼前的孩童无疑会成长为将来优秀的领导者，他举手投足间的气质和谈吐中表露的意向充分说明了这一点，将来的峰津院大和就沉眠在这小小的身躯里，只待时机成熟——可有什么决定性的不同。撇开所有的外在不谈，这名身量不足，只有在他单膝跪地时才能够平视的孩子实在是太容易看穿了。那些细微的动作虽然被刻意收敛，但是仍然能够被仔细的观察捕捉到，情绪也还没有被完美地控制在冷淡的面容之下。那双眼里的光如一汪流水，而非寒冷的坚冰。而且，最重要的是，他还没有背负影之守护者上责任，也没有那道如影随形的暗色沉淀在他的眉间，尽管，他已经自觉或不自觉地走向了那个方向。

此刻的大和，心里还是一片纯白无垢吧。虽然已经有了喜恶之分，但是他还没有直面过险恶的诡计和人性的阴暗，也还没有懂得何为不假辞色的居高临下，立于凡人之上，也不还知道什么是寒冰一般的拒人于千里之外。从冷淡的拒绝中传达过来的，是真心实意的关心。尽管清晨日未明，响希看着眼前小小的大和，堇色的眼睛，略微有些凌乱的白发，只觉得心里一点一点温暖了起来。从得知大和陷入险境开始就已经下定的决心再一次默默地在他心里回响：

不会让你有事的，大和。只要我还在，没有任何人能够伤害到你，就算是你最重视的峰津院家也不行。

他站起来，伸出手，却并不是如同前几次一般试图将孩子拉回自己的保护圈内。手心向上，掌心里躺着的是专属于他的召唤工具。无声地吟诵着召唤术式，响希将现在所拥有的恶魔一口气都召唤到了身边。除了已经现形的白虎之外，另外三只仲魔同时出现在他的身边，环绕着黑发的青年。

白虎，朱雀，紫镜，还有因幡白兔。

大和睁大了眼睛。他知道眼前这名青年的力量强大，毕竟昨天紫镜对自己与对这个人的态度差别就已经足够明显。但是此刻停在对方肩上，亲昵地靠近他的赤色大鸟，还有如大猫一般温顺的白虎，将这个人深不可测的力量再次提高到了一个新的高度。且不说召唤恶魔本身的风险，看他对恶魔们熟稔的态度就知道这不是他第一次与这些居于异界的强大存在们共事，但是现在的 JP's里，并没有听说有需要经常用到恶魔的事务，不，与其说没听说，还不如说这种事情并不存在吧。除了峰津院的继承人们会在达到一定年龄之后进行召唤仪式，拥有属于自己的恶魔之外，其他人要召唤恶魔不可能不请求本家开放龙脉的力量……

绞尽脑汁想着无解的问题，冷不防一只洁白的兔子被递到了面前。红色的瞳孔，雪白的皮毛，乍一看下是普通不过的白兔，但是大和能够感受到那薄薄表象下的魔力涌动。青年的声音适时地响了起来：

“可以帮我捧着这只兔子吗？大和？或者是……峰津院君？”

“大和就可以了。”

意识到自己再次走神，大和在内心责备了自己的大惊小怪。他看着脸上依然流露出倦色——并不是力竭的衰败，仅仅是没睡好的疲倦——却依然对自己和颜悦色的青年，只觉得从他嘴里说出的“峰津院”三个字额外刺耳。他以峰津院家而自豪，这是他最重要的东西，他生命的目的，但是却不是他的全部，他应该是峰津院大和，而不仅仅是峰津院而已。不知道为什么，他尤其不愿眼前的这个人以为自己只是一名“峰津院”。

并没有给大和选择的余地，响希将兔子递到了孩子的手上。本性并不柔顺的因幡白兔在接触到大和的那一瞬间，似曾相识的魔力似乎是激起了某些反应，让本不愿意离开响希的它安静了下来，乖乖地待在了大和的臂弯里。响希然后抬起手臂，已经缩小身形的朱雀便顺着他手指的方向飞窜了出去，眨眼的时间便消失在枝桠和树叶之间。随后便是白虎，它绕着两人打了个转，然后也缩小了体型，朝着另外一个方向跑去，不同于朱雀的是，一身白的白虎仿佛溶解了一般，化在空气中。现在响希手中只剩下紫镜，平时聒噪的有些过分的幽鬼此刻非常识时务地保持着安静。将实体化成镜子的恶魔放进口袋，响希再次在大和面前半跪下来。

在响希屈膝的那一瞬间，大和敏锐地感到了气氛的不同。他下意识地想要退一步，自尊心却将身体钉在原地，只有怀里的白兔能感受到他的手臂收紧了。

在他面前，黑发的青年缓缓抬起头来，神情庄重。本来就通透的青碧色眼睛此刻似乎是在发光一般，熠熠生辉。青年的神色里没有一丝玩笑的意味，落在自己身上的眼神沉重，却并不是让人透不过气的压抑，而是更加深邃的，恍若来自天穹的凝视，深不见底，却温柔而包容。大和没有从任何人那里收到过这样的眼神。

“虽然并不能告诉你我的名字……”  
稍微停顿了一下，响希的目光毫不动摇，接着说了下去，  
“但是，大和，我希望你能相信我接下去的话。”

“对我来说，大和是这个世界上独一无二的。这和你控制龙脉的力量和臣服于你的恶魔，你是峰津院的族长，你是 JP’s 的局长，你万人之上的地位，都没有关系。所有的这一切，都只是构成你的一部分而已，你缺少了它们就不再完整，但是那并不意味着你不是你。无论你变成什么，拥有什么，对我来说，都是大和。我所追随的大和。”

“我还不是……”

“你选择的道路，必将会成功。”

刚想要反驳，大和却被接下来斩钉截铁的话语打断了，他无法置信地看着青年低下头，伏下身体，那是臣服的姿态。

“而我，会一直追随你，无论你去哪里。”

那样轻的声音，承载着那样重的承诺，落到了他的心里。可局势却没有给他握紧与回应的时间。青年的话语刚落，紫镜尖利的声音紧接着响了起来“有人来了！”


	6. Chapter 6

风变得混乱，这不是清冽的晨风，而是由魔力催动的乱流。林间原本的平衡向被打乱，树叶在不稳的风间飘摇，窸窸窣窣仿佛不安的低语。

大和下意识地聚集起魔力，片刻之后又放弃了。而响希则将紫镜握在手里。虽然他眼中能看见魔力的中心还并没有达到他们所在的区域，但是如果按兵不动，被找到也只是时间问题。

如果被找到的话……大和其实并不太担心自己，虽然老家伙们从来没有这么认真过，但是算上之前数次的暗地交涉和虚以委蛇，他早就知道族内的暗潮汹涌。虽然看起来只有独自一人，但是小叔却是明显占了上风的一方——无论如何也无法扳倒那个男人的情况下，才会这么着急地想要把自己控制起来。他们需要自己作为“峰津院大和”而存在，因此他本身就是保证自己安全的最好筹码。退一步说，就算对方真的想要怎么样，在能够妥善地对待小叔之前，他都不会有任何问题。只是眼前这个仍然没有说出自己姓名的人，万一落入那帮家伙手里……

黑发的青年似乎并没有觉察到他的想法，只是对着大和怀里的白兔说了句“拜托你了”，转而对着大和说：

“准备好了吗？要走了。”

知道自己无力反抗，现在也提不起与这个人的对抗心理的大和点了点头，配合地抬起手，方便青年将自己抱起来。他的手臂环过对方的脖颈，昨天让他恍惚的熟悉味道又再一次包裹了他。

在太过亲密的姿势和放松的气息里，大和突然冒出一个念头：说不定，这个人，其实是可以……

但是不等想法成型，青年的声音就将他拉回到现实中：

“大和，我们现在要和他们绕圈子。朱雀和白虎会为我们扰乱视线，尽量拖延时间，制造混乱。这样就不用去找峰津院——你的小叔，他自然会发现我们在这里。不过万一他们逼的太紧，你就一个人先走，我去引开他们。别担心，有白兔在，你的速度不会输给他们任何一个人的。”

“……”

大和动了动嘴唇，却说不出什么话来。

“放心好了，只要有我在，你一定不会有事的。”似乎是将他的沉默理解为怀疑，那人又加上了一句。

依靠他人这种事情，大和从来没有想过。他一直都是独自一人，所有人都在期望着他的强大，他将立于万人之上，肩负起这个国家的未来的注定命运，将所有的筹码押注在他的身上。不容懈怠，不容喘息，他从来没有觉得疲惫，也未曾有过半分退缩的念头。他天生要站在最明亮的地方，没有谁能跟上他的脚步，现在的幼小和无力只是暂时的，虽然时光之神并不特别厚待他，但是他身上所流淌的血脉，还有身体里说蕴藏的力量，都在蛰伏着，静静地等待着时间加诸于他身上的枷锁被解开。

却没有人会对他说，有我在，别担心。峰津院家所代表的并不仅仅是力量，还有责任，以及相伴而来的巨大危险。虽然长辈们对此讳莫如深，但是与龙脉的契合让他知道力量的代价。这是理所当然的，虽然他还无法完整的表达出来，但是这个世界上并不存在不劳而获的好事。得到力量就需要付出代价，越是强大，就越要肩负起责任。无论哪一个，他都不想让给别人，他也不认为谁会真的与自己一同分担。

但是这个人，又一次，说出了本不该被说出的话，向自己——应该是独自肩负一切的自己——伸出了手。大和只觉得自己心里，有什么不一样了。那条孤独而漫长的既定的道路上，本该是沉默的，如阴影一般延伸开来，却出现了一些不应该存在的，光。

在他们小心移动时，距离两人不远的地方亮起了火光。明亮的朱红在一瞬间将半边的天空映成了艳色，随即又立刻消失地无影无踪。这并不是昨夜那般人为的纵火，而是由魔力化成的灼热。

是朱雀，大概——

响希在心底微微感叹道：

不愧是峰津院家，只有朱雀，果然还是没法拖太久啊。

他面上还是不动声色，只是略微调整了方向，尽量远离刚才那阵魔力爆发的场所。

响希尽量收敛起所有的魔力，连紫镜的结界也没有使用，只依靠自己的身体在行动。这是为了降低被对方侦测到魔力反应，从而被追踪到的可能性。但是一味的躲避并不能让他们远离追捕者，而他们现在的主要目的也是为了拖延时间，好让他们在此的消息传到灰发的峰津院那里。将获救的希望压在只有一面之缘的人身上并不是响希的习惯，但是失去了龙脉庇佑，也无法自由使用仲魔的力量之后，他必须要选择最为安全和稳妥的方式来解决面前的局面。

不仅仅是对大和，也是对那些追捕者。

久世响希，二十四岁，JP's副局长在任还不满一年，但是身上的功绩已经难以计数，如果仅仅是算上与恶魔的战斗，他甚至要高于JP's的局长，峰津院大和。但是他的力量从来都不是毁灭和破坏，他所依靠的是守护，那是他在不存在的七天里最为深刻的领悟。而且，那也是……大和的选择。比自己还要小一岁却肩负起了整个国家的安危的少年毫不动摇的神情和意志深深地影响了他，而让他最后选择走上了轮回与新生的道路——因为他想要保护这个大和希望保护的世界，也希望着大和能够在新的世界里得到他应有的幸福。

那是身为人类的，平凡而日常的幸福。因此属于人类世界的事物，他希望能够尽量利用人类一侧的方法来解决。使用仲魔的力量虽然能够迅速达成目的，但是却无法从本质上解决问题。如果可能的话，响希希望不要直接发生冲突。

可惜对方却并不领情。一小股魔力在他身边爆开，响希反射性地将大和压在胸口，背对着魔力源伏倒。在冲击即将触及身体的一瞬间，他口袋里突然泛出紫色的光，紫镜擅自发动了魔力反射的技能，将针对响希而来的力量全数返还到了袭击者身上。

空气中一阵波动，人影自空无一物的地方慢慢显现出来。装束有些狼狈，除了刚刚被紫镜返还的魔力攻击之外，还看得出灼烧的痕迹。是个面目平凡的青年，很容易就消失在人群中，非常不显眼的脸。来人微微有些气喘，但是却不见半分紧张。

他朝着两人轻轻地欠了欠身，态度郑重却没有太多敬意。开口说道：

“大和大人，请跟我走吧。不要太为难我们这些下人啊。”

没等到其他两人的回应，陆续又有其他三人从不同的方向聚集了过来。两男一女，遮住了脸，看不清面容，却能够感觉到从他们身上散发出来的气势。四人形成合围，将两人困在中央。最初出现的青年面对着一大一小，口气平稳：

“我劝你们还是放弃比较好，可以的话，我也不想太粗暴……”

话音未落，他只见被黑发青年护着的大和轻轻地抬起眼。只是个不满五岁的孩子，但是眼里的某些东西却让他想起了另外一位峰津院，灰发，鸠羽色的眼睛深不可测，常常挂着笑容的那个人却是家老们最为惧怕的人。他连直视那个人的勇气都没有。而这个不满五岁孩子的眼睛里，竟也含着同样的东西。

“其实着急的是你们。”嗓音清脆稚嫩，但是话语毫不留情地揭开了他们的痛处，“急不可待地对我下手，说明那些老东西已经没有其他任何方法了。不是吗？”

被戳中要害，青年一时间被噎的说不出话来。但很快他又重新开口，又快又急：

“无论如何，大和大人，现在你是没有任何其他选择的。恕我们无礼了。”

他躬了躬身体，从袖口掏出了符咒，肉眼可见的光芒在指尖凝聚起来。很显然，他打算速战速决。

见状，响希集中了注意力，默念起咒文，虽然失去了和龙脉的联系，但是他的分辨和捕捉魔力走向的能力没有受到影响，在对方的力量即将达到爆发的临界值时，他在一瞬间筑起无效化的防御。本该具有莫大力量的一击被轻飘飘地化解了，余波只在空气中打了个旋就消散无踪。

“！”

直到此刻，对方才第一次正眼看向了响希。他换上了一副倨傲的神情，微微抬起下巴，对着黑发的青年说道：

“你倒是有几分胆量，可就算是南之朱雀与西之白虎，不也一样败在我们手下？”

一边说着话，他手上的招式并未停，其他三人身周也凝聚起了魔力，浓郁的力量散布在空中，四人合围的阵势逼迫着中间的两人。

“我再说最后一遍，别想要拖延时间。就算你凑巧能无效化我的火之力，其他属性的力量也不是你有能力抵抗的。”

像是要印证他的话一般，其他三个人同时出手了。魔力经过咒文的重构，被赋予了各自的色彩，冰结，冲击与电击三重攻击结合在一起，箭一般朝着响希与大和而去，不，在攻击者精确的操控之下，所有的攻击都针对响希的眼睛，前额和咽喉而去。

没有赞叹的空余，响希抱紧大和就地一滚，躲开了这凌厉的一击。翻滚中，口袋里的小镜子似乎在不经意之间掉落了出来。小巧的梳妆镜在落地的一瞬间展开了紫色的灵氛，将想要乘胜追击的四人逼退了一步。

“竟然是幽鬼这等邪物…”看着迅速起身就要退走的响希，领头的青年并不想放过这大好机会。他片刻间便做出了决定，将手中所有的符文向上一抛，指尖的火焰以某种诡异的顺序点燃了缓缓飘落的纸张，形成了召唤阵。

“神兽白泽，现形于世！”

升腾起的雾气中，出现了赤色鬃毛，浑身雪白，纯色长角的生物，它刨着蹄子，紧紧地盯着飘渺不定的紫色雾气与中心的一小片镜面，忽地长啸一声，便挺着角，直直刺向了那片发出微光的镜子。

嘻嘻。

就在尖角触碰到玻璃的一刹那，浓雾弥漫开来，包裹住白泽，纯粹的白色与赤色迅速被雾气吞噬，只是两个眨眼，名为“白泽”的存在已经不存在这个世界上了。

“………怎么……可能？”

嘻嘻嘻。愚蠢的家伙，竟然想要和我的主人作对。

似真似幻的声音响了起来，若近还远，捉摸不定。是双耳捕捉到的呢？抑或是直接在心底响起来的？

要不是因为主人，你们早就连骨头都不剩了。好自为之吧。

“回来！紫镜！！”

从浓雾的另一边，传来了青年的指令。雾气立刻变得稀薄，向后退去，最后被一阵风吹散。这风带起四人一身冷汗，也他们意识到，自己方才一直都大气不敢出一声。

“……朱雀，白虎，再加上紫镜……这个人到底能召唤多少……？！”他们看着彼此，露出了苦笑。但是不论怎么样的对手，家老的命令就是绝对，即使身死也不能退后。咬了咬牙，他们追着并未走远的白衣青年冲进了树丛。


	7. Chapter 7

响希觉得全身的血液都在沸腾，明明应该很疲惫了，但是大脑还在飞速地运转着。

紫镜刚才的举动虽然是它自发，多少也在响希意料之内。能一击将白泽击退回异界是再好不过的威慑，让那些追捕的人琢磨不透而忌惮不敢下手。只是紫镜在刚刚那一举之后，也只剩下被动的常驻能力，没有多余的魔力能够发动攻击了。白虎和朱雀只能从终端中再被召唤一次，而唯一稍微充裕一些的只剩被大和抱在怀里，没有多少战力的白兔。

不过，没问题的，还有他自己。久世响希，就算没有仲魔，也还有足够的力量保证峰津院大和的安全。

把所有能想到的方法在脑子里飞速过了一遍，响希听见逼近的脚步声。

他并不急着回头，而是先把大和放了下来，脱下了半长的白色风衣，把团子一样的孩子裹了严严实实，最后将兜帽一盖，遮住了那双紫水晶一样的眼睛。

“你……”

“没关系的，大和。一会就过去了。而且我一定会遵守我的承诺的。”

虽然可能会要让你等一点时间……在心底默默加了这一句之后，响希在指尖施放了从召唤回紫镜时就开始编织的咒文，摸了摸因幡白兔的耳朵，柔声说，

“去吧。”

隐匿的力量发动了。大和与他手中的白兔仿佛被阳光照映到的影子一般消失不见。

看着这一幕的四人顿时再也忍不住，一齐向着仍然背对他们的响希攻去。为了避免刚刚压倒性的失败再次发生，他们将力量分散开来，而且更多采用了近身的物理攻击。却没料到所有的拳脚和刀剑都被一层薄薄的的紫雾挡住，虽然浅到几乎看不出颜色，但是切切实实地笼罩这黑发青年全身，保护着他。

四人的物理攻击无法生效，但是他们也成功地困住了响希。胶着并不是四人期望的局面。领头的青年一个眼神示意，其中两名遮住面容的两人立刻撤出了对响希的围攻，开始探查大和的下落。

“何必舍近求远呢？”

就在两人手中侦测术即将生效的那一刻，一直都没有开过口的响希对着追捕者说出了第一句话。

“明明只要将我击倒，隐匿的法术就会失效，这么简单的道理难道你们都不懂吗？”

故意的挑衅语气，响希努力学着自己熟悉的那个大和的口气和神态，看向其他人，继续道，

“还是说，你们自认不是我的对手？”

这一句话果然激得本已停下攻击的两人又重新回头，虽然看不见面容，但是眼中凶狠的神情却明白表露了他们的怒火。

短暂的凝滞过后，嘶哑的声音响了起来：

“小子，你自寻死路！”

比之前更加激烈和频繁的攻击落了下来，金红色的火焰凭空出现，蛇一般缠上了黑发白衣的青年，一瞬间火舌吞没了他，站立的地方只剩下一团跳动的火红。没有任何喘息，数十道狂雷也狠狠中被火焰包裹的人影，炸起一片碎石和尘土，魔力特有的余波在空中激荡开来，吹动所有人的衣襟和头发。

可是场中的异变却再一次出乎他们的意料。原本包围在青年身周的紫色薄膜不知在什么时候消失了，取而代之的是另一道红色灵氛。而且不同于之前保护的架势，红色的灵氛张牙舞爪地迎上了金红的火焰，仿佛后者是美食一般，将其一片一片撕碎，卷入自身。之前燃烧正旺的异界之火此刻变得凄惨无比，零落的火花簌簌掉落，仿佛在竭尽全力逃离。只是没有一朵能躲过深色红芒的指爪，全部都被拆吃入腹。那一头，吞噬完所有火焰的红色灵氛安静地回到了主人的身边，颜色比起之前要浓郁了一些，阴影可以看出一只鸟，正停在了黑发青年的肩头。

“是朱雀……”

认出了自己之前交手过的灵鸟，其中一人的低语中满是不可置信。

“竟然没有被遣返回异界？明明……但是明明已经将它击溃了……”

“这家伙在caseD上确实有一手。”最初交手的青年紧紧盯着眼前的对手，吐出了属于赞叹的话语，不过下一句话却听得响希汗毛直竖，“不过，顾此失彼，他必定对阵法所知甚少。你们听令——”

不待他说完，其他三人已经动了起来，他们以黑发的青年为中心，开始了异样的动作。步伐散落在不平整的层层落叶上，没有风，经年累月所层积下来的落叶却因为力量的满溢而飘舞起来。

映在阵法中心的响希眼里的，却是异常凶险的光景。他所不熟悉的力量一层一层从四人的足下体内一阵一阵荡出来，被不知名的引导勾画成线，交织成网，那是他不曾见过的结构，陌生的波动自顾自地在哼唱出不知名的调子。罗网越来越紧密，他已经没有多余的时间来编写繁复的咒文了，只能从终端中调用出反万魔的引调，并且将所有的恶魔的反与无的力量加诸己身。这并不是多高深的法术，只是需要恶魔全心全意地认同而已。

时间不够，无法找到阵眼，破除这个法术，那么就用力量硬拼吧。虽然这样无论如何对方也讨不了好。

力量织就的罗网一寸一寸压近，他的力量在血脉和皮肤下游走着，几乎要透出肌肤。就在双方即将短兵相接时——

“破！”

本不该响起的孩童的声音从不远处响起，本不该出现的莹蓝色的力量凝聚成刀，轻轻划过网结，魔力凝就的刀锋过处，一切都支离破碎，原先似乎带着摧枯拉朽之力的阵势节节败退。被击中了弱点的阵法土崩瓦解，凝聚于其中的力量因为失去了引导而不安地躁动着，在空中盘旋了片刻之后开始疯狂地震荡起来。

顾不上看其他四人惨白的脸色， 响希护着头，一头冲进暴走的魔力洪流中，任由那纯粹的力量——无人控制，最简单却也是最可怕的破坏之力——直接撞击在他几乎已经达到极限的身体上。现在的他，甚至连防护的魔力都必需节省下来。被力量推搡着，他跌跌撞撞地冲向那把刀飞来的方向。不出所料，白发的孩子因为耗尽了所有的力量，失去了知觉，正要摔倒在地。将软身倒地的大和接在怀里。不敢回头，拼上最后的力量将朱雀、白虎和紫镜都召唤出来，同时将自己最后的魔力放空，环住仲魔和自己。

剧烈的爆炸和强烈的冲击绵延不歇，他能感到体内的魔力在一分一分被耗尽。然后朱雀清鸣，白虎长啸，紫镜本体碎裂，炸开一片片。因幡白兔柔软而温暖的皮毛在他手下一空。精疲力竭，力量的枯竭压榨着身体和头脑，本能在疯狂叫嚣着要强制切断感知，但是怀里的孩子唤醒者他最后一分清明。

不能昏过去，不能昏过去，这里还有……大和……

他只能尽力收紧手臂，以自己的身体作为屏障，好护住大和。

意料中的疼痛却没有到来。

低沉而无机质的声音在他耳边响了起来：

”哎呀……你真的做到了呢。看来，我也还是要信守承诺比较好。那么……“

五感失去了知觉，一切都陷入了晦暗不明的混沌之中。

===

熟悉的消毒水的味道，还有熟悉的棉布的触感，身下应该是有一段时间没有躺过的病床了。右手虽然被掖在被子里，却有些发冷，应该是在输液。

在意识清醒前，大脑自动给出了这些答案，并且指向了显而易见的事实——他已经回到了安全的地方，JP’s专属的医疗室内。耳边响起的熟悉的轻柔嗓音也证明了这一点：

“久世君，不可以勉强自己哦，请再好好躺着休息一段时间吧。”

被一片白色包围的青年似乎是听从了嘱咐，本来稍有转醒的迹象也平稳下来。呼吸再次变得绵长，显示屏上的心跳也缓和下来。看着这样的响希，柳谷乙女叹了口气，轻手轻脚地走出了病房。

一出门，守在外面的大地和亚衣梨就眼巴巴地围了上来，睁大了两双眼睛看着她，简直就像小春刚刚抱回来的柴犬一样。她在心里稍微对面前两人道了个歉，不等他们问话，露出安抚的笑容，说道：

“久世君没事哦，只是休息不足而已。问题出在原因不明的魔力混乱，回到JP’s本部之后完全平息下来了。现在没事了。”

两人还是很紧张的样子，不过也并没有争辩什么。大地犹犹豫豫地想要说什么，亚衣梨的声音就抢先响了起来：

“那，我们明天再过来。明天可以去看响希了吧？”

乙女的笑容里掺进了一丝不确定：

“唔……应该是没问题了。不过要等到明天才能确定。”

“好，那明天见，柳谷医生！”

已经长大不少，但是仍然保留了少女时活力和充沛精力的女性在用力点了点头后，一把抓住身旁同伴的围巾，以完全不符合她娇小身材的力气将另外一个人几乎拖着拉开了。来不及阻拦的柳谷只能同情地看着想要大叫抗议却又及时想起房内还有个病人的大地，手舞足蹈地无声抗议着，却毫无效果地跌跌撞撞着与亚衣梨一起离开的样子。

  
“哎呀哎呀……”

刚刚目送着两人消失，另一个熟悉的声音却在身后响起。她一回头，不出所料是那个看起来万事不上心的秋江让。此刻的他也是一副晃晃悠悠没睡醒的样子，看见她转身，顿时露出一个有些轻浮的笑容：

“好久不见啊，乙女小姐。”

乙女却毫不留情地揭穿了他：

“来看久世君的吧？还不行哦，现在他需要好好休息，所以谁都不可以探视。”

“啊哈哈哈，这样啊……”

虽然语气仍然是轻飘飘的，不过男性露出了苦笑的表情。他把手中的袋子举到面前，小声咕哝着，

“那这不是白买了？我可不想再带回去啊。”

乙女忍俊不禁，看着拎着水果的让，笑着说道：

“探病礼我是可以帮忙转交。”

她接过袋子，露出一个狡黠的笑容：

“秋江先生还真是大人啊。”

习惯了温柔待人的乙女偶尔的一针见血，让挠了挠头，顾左右而言他：

“好歹女朋友也是住过很久医院的，哈哈哈。那，没我什么事，就先走了。”

挥挥手，一身普通会社员着装，其实是JP's编外成员，负责对普通人的公共事务协调的让慢悠悠地晃走了。

等到响希再一次清醒过来的时候，已经是个傍晚了。这一次手上也没有了输液的针头，之前半梦半醒间听见跳动的仪器也消失不见。环顾房间，床头的柜子上堆满了各式各样的东西，最显眼的是一袋水果，一瓶花，还有一袋漂亮的和菓子，其他还有写着漂亮字体的卡片，小小的千纸鹤，完全关闭的手机，最下面的压着的是柳谷的字条。响希想了想，应该不外乎是“好好休息”之类的，便也没打算把它从小山似的其他东西下拿出来。

房间的窗帘被拉开，浅金色的流光淌进屋里，把纯白的病房染上了懒洋洋的昏黄色。半坐起来的响希放空脑袋，愣愣地看着虚空半响，突然意识到什么似的把手机拿到眼前。手指移上了开机键，突然又想到这里是病房，顿了顿之后还是放了下去。他轻轻叹了口气，觉得脑子还有些影影绰绰的痛，另外还有些想不清楚的事情。失去意识前的情景一点一滴回到脑海里，提醒着他这超乎常理的经历。

到底要怎么说呢？会有人相信吗？

他的目光移向床尾，想了想，便伸出手去够夹在上面的床尾卡。本是偷懒并不想起身，却高估了自己的柔韧性，只好暗自叹口气，乖乖掀开被子准备老老实实走过去。却不料一只脚刚下地，房间的门锁便发出“咔哒”一声。

  
糟了。

  
在心底哀叫一声，响希维持着这个动作，不自觉地打了个冷颤。不早不晚，偏偏这个时候来查房……虽然乙女小姐大部分时间都非常温柔，但是作为医生来说，对于不守医嘱的病人，她的严厉也是出了名。缩着脑袋，响希准备好了接受一顿训，却迟迟没有听见预料中的声音。

疑惑地抬起头，响希发现站在门口的并不是以为的白衣医者。相反，来人一身黑色，风衣镶着金边，胸口有十字标记。

是JP's的局长阁下，峰津院大和。

眨了眨眼睛，响希略微睁大了眼睛。没有错过他表情的大和在关上门之后走到他面前，挑了挑眉。

熟知他每一个动作的响希偏了偏头，回答了他无声的问话：

“只是很惊讶大和竟然会来看我。”

没有回答，大和低头看着一副准备下床架势的响希，不太赞同地皱了皱眉，接收到信号的响希缩了缩肩膀，收回脚，盖好被子，恢复到半坐的姿势，露出“你什么都没看见，我什么都没做”的表情。

  
看起来完全没有探病经验的大和就杵在床边，看着一脸无辜的响希。后者在沉默了一会之后，知道必须由自己来打破这寂静，于是露出一个笑容，对着自己名义上的上司说道：

”大和，这是第几天了？“

另外一个人对着没头没脑的问话倒也反应良好，瞥了一眼已经看不出疲惫之色的响希，开口说道：

”第五天，从你离开东京分局开始算起。“

”那……我睡了两天？“

”没错。“

”这样啊……“

拉长的尾音在空中漂浮着，合着流光里的微尘，上上下下，有些未尽的，却没有说出口的什么。大和再一次仔细地看着响希，黑发的青年也坦然回望。只是这一次，响希才注意到，眼前的峰津院大和身上，有什么不一样了。但是他却说不出来具体的是什么……只觉得两人的距离似乎有了微妙的变化。

另一边，看着抬头仰视自己的响希，大和时候也有了一些莫名的情绪。他很熟悉眼前的人，他们已经认识六年了，他看着这个人的成长，从茫然干练的蜕变。却在同时不断发现这个人还有自己并不知晓的另一面。他从来没有真正看透过这个人。虽然他看得出久世响希内心被茫然和日常所掩盖的知慧，就如同他能看出迫的坚韧，史的天分，还有乙女的才华，那确实是他需要他们的理由。可是，这并不能够解释为什么自己一再的纵容，对响希，也是对自己。

大和向来不认为自己会有寂寞这种软弱的情感，他一直都是一个人，其他人在他眼里只被区分为有能力者与无能者。前一类可以被他所用，在最合适的位置上发挥出最大的能力，将整个世界导向理想的未来，而后一类无足轻重，连被考虑的价值都没有。至于这些人和他的关系，除了棋手和棋子之外，他从来也没有想过太多。更何况，他自己同时也是局中的一枚棋子，重要的，但不是不可以被取代的棋子。为了达成目的，他自己的性命也无关紧要。怀着这样的理想，大和从来不认为自己会与谁有着公事公办之外的交情，更不用提他从未在意过的，所谓的，亲密的人际交往。就算从养育自己的峰津院家哪里，他也从来不曾感受过这样的东西。他和他们之间，以血脉和责任相联结，不多一分，不少一分，峰津院大和的存在本身，就是为了继承这一脉的力量和责任而出现并被赋予了意义的。因此，他不会分心在与家族使命毫无关联的事物上。他说重视的，只有峰津院家自古以来，带带相传的使命，本来。

本来应该是这样的，在早已知晓的那一刻来临时，他应该以万全的准备，让早就病入沉疴的世界以崭新的姿态重生。却没有想到，被一个人阻止了。

眼前的，总是挂着笑容的，久世响希。

他不知道为什么会发生这样的差错，也不理解为什么自己竟然能够甘心于放手。而在这新的世界里，没有了试炼的存在，自己却仍然活着，不为崭新的世界，而为了守护这个世界，那些渺小的无能者，而继续活着。他应该感到不快，应该因为失去理想而亡去，事实确实，自己仍然存在于此，而且与另一个人并肩同行。

这个人，还是眼前的青年。黑色的鬈发，青碧色的眼睛，此刻正坦然看着自己。

蓦然间，仿佛有什么在他的心底被打开了，记忆的洪流从另一侧汹涌而来，一瞬间盖过了他此刻的意识。峰津院大和紫水晶一样的眼睛在意识到那到底是什么的同时不由自主地睁大了，他的右手不自觉地按住了额头。看到这罕有的神情，没有错过他任何一个细节的响希顿时紧张起来，伸出手握住另外一个人垂在一旁的左手，轻轻地皱起了眉：

“大和？”

热度隔着手套渗进来，温暖了他的手心，大和只觉得袭击全身的冷意慢慢消退下去。但是内心的震惊还无法平复下来，他反握上响希的手，力道之大，连自己也没有意识到。被握住手的人却一点也没有抱怨，他全部的心思都被此刻表现异常的大和所占据，因此对接下来的一幕完全没有防备。

大和放开两人相握的手，在下一刻，他俯下身，额头贴上他的肩膀，响希能够感觉另一个人的呼吸带动气流，拂过自己的锁骨。

这突如其来的亲密举动让响希呆立当场。他所认识和熟知的峰津院大和，从来就不是一个喜欢肢体接触的人，他们最亲密的碰触，也不过是险恶战斗中的背靠背而已。这样几乎称得上是依偎的情况，从来没有发生过。

“……大和？”

他看不见大和的表情，又记挂着方才那异样的神情。担忧如潮水一般漫上，但响希却并没有推开伏在自己肩膀上的那个人，相反，他抬起自己的手，小心翼翼地环上白发青年的背，轻柔而又笨拙。这可能是他这一生唯一一次能够和大和如此接近的机会了。稍微放纵自己一下，也是可以的吧。

“响希……“声音从肩头传来，他能感受到肩膀的震动。那话语中有着同样很少在大和身上出现的动摇。

”嗯，我在。”

轻轻的笑声传来，“玉露和沉香，我终于想起来了。”

这突兀的话题转换让响希一头雾水。到底是……

似乎是得到了答案，大和抬起头来，却并没有挣开响希的拥抱。他就着这个姿势在床边坐下，原本撑在响希身侧的双手转而模仿起另一个人的动作，环住了半坐在病床上的青年的腰。两个人变成了面对面的姿势，却又不仅仅是面对面而已。

太近了。

响希可以从那双紫水晶一样的眼睛里看清自己的倒影。紧张不安的模样。

虽然他一直在人前表现得游刃有余，但是除了本人，也只有大地才知道自己有多么不擅长人交往。真正说起来，他的亲友也只有大地一人而已，这名幼驯染是唯二能让他完全放松下来的人。另外一人则是大和，可是与大和在一起又是另一种情况。

他不需要伪装，因为大和能够看穿所有的虚假，他不需要斟酌，因为大和从来不曾以谎言来应对自己。只需要全力以赴，以真实自己自己面对大和就足够了。在时时刻刻提醒着自己不要松懈的同时，响希也得到了全然的放松。非常古怪而又理所当然。他甚至不用掩饰自己对大和的好感和追逐——因为另一个人大概永远都不会理解那种示好到底意味着什么，仅仅将这当作“正常”的交往，并因为自己的实力而一再纵容接近。这样就够了。

但是现在的大和却并不像平常一样。虽然还是同样与自己朝夕相处的那个人，但是这一刻的大和，响希却无法读懂。站在眼前的，的确是他一直以来熟识的人，但是有什么发生了变化。从他曾经窥探过的深渊里，不再仅仅是吞噬一切的黑暗，还有柔和却不容忽视的微光。眼前的大和身上那种不可名状的异质感和疏离变得稀薄——虽然响希知道在自己身边的大和，总会表现出更加人性的一面，但是此刻的大和，不知是因为傍晚太过暧昧的夕阳，还是其他的什么，平日坚冰一般的眼里竟然微微漾着水光。无法理解自己面前到底发生了什么，响希只能被动地承受着另外一个人的接近和……抚摸。

“那个时候的人……竟然会是你。”

大和脱下了手套，微凉的手指贴上了响希的脸，然后轻柔地掠过，从下颌到面颊，从额头到鼻尖，然后轻拨开对方的刘海，将自己的额头贴上了已经僵硬地无法动弹的黑发青年的前额。大和闭上眼睛，叹了一口气，他换了个话题，说道：

“峰津院家的传统，所有继承了血统的孩子在五岁的时候要进行初次的恶魔召唤，确定他们的资质。因此第一只恶魔能够决定这个孩子的未来。那也是所有的孩子真正被承认为峰津院一族的时刻。对我来说，那只是个形式而已，论潜质和力量，族内没有人能够和我比肩。但是规定就是规定，在没有进行召唤之前，我仍然没有任何地位。”

晚风吹进了病房，带着这时分特有的暖意，拂动了室内陡然静止下来的气氛。睁开眼，却并没有改变姿势的大和接着说了下去：

“当时峰津院家内分成两派，一派是想要以家族的力量换来世俗权力的老家伙，而另外一派则遵循长久以来的门规，以长久以来的夙愿而行动的人，最重要的一个人，是我的小叔。为了这个目的，他甚至将肉体和灵魂都与恶魔做了交易。不愧是峰津院家的子嗣。”

虽然神色较平常要温和许多，但是言辞一样尖锐的大和露出了他惯常的，带着一点嘲讽的冷笑。只有在提到那个男人和他的行为时，眼里才染上些钦佩。

“在我即将满五岁的时候，为了妨碍小叔，老家伙们决定将我控制起来。而某个素未谋面的人出现了，他的力量得到了高阶幽鬼和两位柱神的承认。但是他却向我许下了追随的誓言。”

紫水晶一样的的眼睛对上了另一双含着晴空与深海的眼眸。

“我们后来被家老们派出的刺客包围了，最后因为魔力暴走的冲击，我并没有看到最后。醒来的时候只有小叔在我身边。但是他却什么都没说，反而用魔力将这一段记忆封印了。我不再记得这个人的存在。”

说道这里，大和拉开了一些距离，看向眼前的响希。映入眼中的那对蓝色的眼睛，清澈而又深邃，其中带着和往常不一样的情绪，震惊，担忧，不解，却独独不见害怕。

温暖的手贴上大和的脸颊，一直没有动作，保持着沉默的响希的嘴唇微微动了动：

“为什么想起来了？”

露出一个苦笑——大和觉得自己应该露出这个表情——他想要找出答案，却发现自己一无所知：“是小叔设下的封印，所以解开的条件也是他做的。可能是你在现在的时点返回过去又回来之后，触发了这个条件。”

很快消化这个答案的响希带着些不确定，继续问道：

“所以我遇到的大和，也是现在的大和？”

白发的青年低低地笑了一声：“是的，那个时候被你救了的人。是我。”他不等响希的话，又接上一句，“所以你许下了誓言，献上了忠诚的人，也是我。”

他的话很快，却又字字重如千钧。

“在我选择你之前，你就已经先将自己交给了我。”

响希一瞬间被噎住，下意识地想要反驳，却看着比之前表情生动了许多的大和，说不出一句话来。也因此，他只能愣愣地看着大和说出接下来的话：

“那个时候来不及给你的回答，就由现在的我来说。”

“响希，你是这个世界上我唯一全心全意相信的人。你对我而言，不仅仅是你的力量，你的知慧，你的恶魔，还有你本身的存在，名为久世响希的你，我希望不仅仅追随我，而是与我并肩而行。”

顿了顿，大和带着前所未有的柔和神情，说道：

“你让我知道，我并不是一个人。”

属于峰津院大和的人生还未启程的彼端，忘却了的记忆里，早已经有人许下相伴的诺言。并且，在最严苛和残酷的试炼中，以不可思议的方式再现了这个诺言——将来未来，而过去已去，在双方都不曾意识到的时刻里，一再地错过，却又重逢。

“响希，我很高兴。有你在我身边。而且我希望，你一直都在。”

夕阳的余晖还残留下最后一道，恰好在此刻斜照进了病房，直直打在响希的眼睛上。他眨了眨眼睛，只觉得疼痛，光太强了。但是他舍不得移开眼，大和，峰津院大和，自从十八岁那个已经不存在于这个世界上，不存在于任何一个时间——除了他们的记忆里的那场相遇开始，他一直追随和追寻的少年，青年，他一直以为只能遥遥相望，所有的努力都只能换来更深的距离，他却始终无法放弃的大和。将所有的一切都献给这个国家和峰津院，放弃了属于常人的生活和喜怒哀乐，连性命都可以随时放弃，视己身为工具的大和，在这样一个夏初的傍晚，露出那样温柔的表情，虽然还有一点笨拙，却努力的说着需要自己，直白地表达着感情，属于人的，私人的，内心的，感情。他一直想要看清的大和的内心，此刻明明白白地摊开在眼前，落落大方地在那里。这认知带来巨大的喜悦，却也带来深刻的恐慌。他无法做出任何反应。

突然，视野被盖住了，刺痛双眼的光消失了，覆盖在眼睛上的微凉手指带着让人安心的力道。玉露和沉香的味道从对方的袖口弥漫开来。熟悉的，安心的。

看着一直紧绷着的响希终于放松下来，大和露出了连自己都没有意识到的笑意。他想要拿开遮住响希眼睛的手——那本来就是为了挡住夕阳而已，却被拦了下来。略带着哽咽的声音响了起来：

“别，暂时，先别拿开……”

这才觉得手心湿漉漉的，带着点惊讶和困惑，大和开口：

“响希，你哭了？为什么……”

“夕阳……而且，我太高兴了。”声音仍然是断断续续的，带着一点气音。

大和皱了皱眉，他仍然不能完全了解响希的话。不过没关系，从此以后他们一直都会在一起的。这么想着，他也就随自己的副局长去了。

就在这时，他盖在响希眼睛上的手被握住，拉下，响希有些发红的眼睛露了出来，不过脸上却带着笑意。黑发的青年直直看向床边另外一个人的眼前，半是叹息半是确认一般地说道：“大和。”

“嗯。”

“大和。”

“嗯。”

“大和……”

每喊一次名字，他就更靠近名字的主人一分，最后一个则消失在了相交的唇齿之间。

手指和略长的头发交缠，手臂绕过肩膀，身体恨不得再没有一丝空隙，当但亲吻却缓慢而克制。不知是谁先发出了邀请，紧贴着的唇瓣分开，下唇被轻轻啃咬和吮吸着，气息交融在一起。可是下一刻，血的味道在两人口中弥漫开来。

“痛……”

反射性地喊了一声，响希稍稍退开一点，抬眼看着唇角也同样带着一道伤口的大和，露出一个对不起的表情。“我是第一次，新手真是抱歉。”

显然不在意伤口的大和只是舔了舔伤处，问道：“要再来一次吗？”

看着面前的白发青年，响希只觉得自己的心里溢满了，他笑起来：“好啊。”

  
再来多少次都可以。

  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried my best, but still doesn't turn out to be what I thought.  
Well, it is what it is now...


End file.
